


Ever Since I Tried Your Way

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Bottom Harry Styles, Country Music, Cowboy Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farmer Harry, Farmer Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Harry Styles, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, Gender Exploration, Graphic Cow Births, Harry Styles Wearing Dresses, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kittens, Lipstick, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson Wearing Dresses, M/M, Marraige Kink, No Plot Just Tenderness, Polari, Post-WW2 America, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Repression, Romantic Face Shaving, Smut, Soldier Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, Virgin Harry, but they kind of share that, southern louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: В 1949 году Гарри оставил свою невесту у алтаря, убегая от единственной известной ему жизни. Когда добросердечный фермер предложил ему поездку на своём грузовике и место для сна, они нашли сближение по необъяснимым причинам. Изолированные на ферме Луи, куда не мог вторгнуться никто, кроме поля молочных коров, мужчины наконец-то получили возможность исследовать те части себя, которые скрывали на протяжении всей своей жизни.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Ever Since I Tried Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ever Since I Tried Your Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744505) by [flowercrownfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownfemme/pseuds/flowercrownfemme). 



> Полное описание:
> 
> _Гарри и раньше целовали, но никогда это не было так._
> 
> _Он разделял сладкие, любопытные поцелуи за трибунами и в киосках с содовой, ещё один или два более смелых поцелуя в машинах, припаркованных на тёмных пригородных улицах, но девушки, которых он целовал, никогда не наполняли его отчаянием, которое вызывали прикосновения Луи. Он приоткрыл губы и притянул его ближе, как будто бы он мог вдохнуть Луи прямо в свои лёгкие, как если бы он мог поглотить его. Он хотел поглотить Луи так же, как поглотил тело и кровь Христа. Он хотел положить Луи на свой язык и почувствовать, как тот растворяется в пенистый беспорядок из крахмала и слюны. Он хотел жадно и быстро глотать его, пока зубы не окрасятся в пурпурный цвет, а он не опьянеет им. Он хотел его каким-то неистово святым образом, который заставлял его руки дрожать в тех местах, где они были вплетённые в рубашку Луи._
> 
> В 1949 году Гарри оставил свою невесту у алтаря, убегая от единственной известной ему жизни. Когда добросердечный фермер предлагает ему поездку на своём грузовике и место для сна, двое из них находят себя сближенными друг с другом по необъяснимым причинам. Изолированные на ферме Луи, куда не мог вторгнуться никто, кроме поля молочных коров, мужчины наконец-то получили возможность исследовать те части себя, которые они скрывали на протяжении всей своей жизни.

_Гарри не был уверен, как он сюда попал, но иногда ему казалось, что это была судьба. Стоя в ручье, чувствуя, как прохладная вода лениво кружится вокруг его ног, пока прекрасное золотистое тело было повернуто к нему спиной, он чувствовал, что, должно быть, спит. Плечи Луи сияли в полуденном свете, с его кожи капала вода, а мыльная пена стекала по пояснице и уплывала вместе с течением. Гарри онемел, кусок мыла казался бесполезным на его животе, и когда Луи оглянулся, его губы скривились в довольной ухмылке._

_— Закрой рот, а не то проглотишь муху, — произнес Луи, подплывая достаточно близко, чтобы взять мыло из ослабевших пальцев Гарри. — Вот, — добавил он, быстро взбивая его в пену и проводя ею по груди Гарри. Стайлс почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки, и его глаза тут же заискрились от восторга. Гарри всегда был чувствителен к его прикосновениям. Луи хмыкнул, проводя мылом ниже по его животу и наклоняя голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать розовое от солнца плечо Гарри_.

Они встретились в день свадьбы Гарри в 1949 году жарким осенним вечером, который больше походил на август, чем на ноябрь. Гарри провел весь день, потея под костюмом и тревожно оттягивая галстук, повязанный вокруг шеи.

— Гарольд, прекрати, — упрекнула его мать, легонько хлопнув по запястью. — Ты помнешь шелк.

Тот в ответ послушно сложил руки на коленях и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы.

— Не могу поверить, что ты забыл сходить к парикмахеру, — проворчала она, расчесывая волосы сына и не обращая внимания на то, как тот морщился, когда гребень застревал в спутавшихся прядях. — Сейчас нет времени на стрижку. Нам остается только надеяться, что твоя шляпа прикроет это убожество.

— Все будет хорошо, мам, — ответила Джемма, успокаивающе положив руку ей на плечо и послав Гарри мягкую улыбку. — Все будут слишком сосредоточены на Одри, чтобы обратить внимание на его волосы.

— Ты права, — вздохнула Энн, кладя расческу на место и ласково касаясь ладонью кудряшек Гарри. — Так и должно быть.

Задняя комната часовни представляла собой беспорядок из обезумевших подружек невесты и приторного лака для волос, и Гарри быстро окружали с громкими воплями о суеверии каждый раз, когда он подходил к невесте ближе чем на пятьдесят футов. Его отправили в маленькую классную комнату, куда он ребенком ходил в воскресную школу, и велели оставаться там до начала церемонии. Когда его семья вернулась развлекать своих многочисленных тетушек и дядюшек, он остался один, и ничто, кроме святых на стенах, не составляло ему компанию.

Все казалось громче, когда он остался один. Его шаги, его дыхание, его сердцебиение. Стук его блестящих черных туфель по старому грязному линолеуму напомнил ему о том, как сильно они ему жмут, и он тут же подумал, сможет ли он снять их на пару минуту так, чтобы мать этого не заметила. Она, наверняка, заметит, решил он, потому что замечает _все_. У нее была особая способность находить его недостатки и тут же указывать на них.

Гарри почувствовал, как на мизинце правой ноги образовался волдырь.

Он оперся на краешек одного из миниатюрных столов, боясь, что сломает любой из маленьких стульев, если сядет на один из них, и попытался замедлить быстрое биение своего сердца.

 _Через пару часов все будет кончено_ , пытался убедить он себя. Он постоит в своих слишком тесных ботинках перед алтарем, кивнет и ответит, когда придет его очередь, поставит свое имя на бумаге, и на этом все закончится. После, он позволит Одри вести беседу на приеме — она хорошо всегда умела вести разговоры. Он будет держать ее маленькую ручку в своей, поцелует ее напудренную щеку и ее красные губы, и его семья наконец будет счастлива. Они с облегчением увидят, что он наконец-то женат, что бремя его холостяцкой жизни наконец-то кончилось.

Как бы он ни пытался объяснить это, он не мог остановить громкий стук в ушах и жжение в уголках глаз.

— _Все будет хорошо, если я женюсь на Одри_ , — шепотом произнес он. Она была умна и достаточно мила. Его мать любила ее, а сестре нравилось, что наконец появился кто-то, с кем теперь можно было ходить по магазинам и сплетничать. Она была из тех девушек, которые заставляли его друзей хлопать его по спине и спрашивать, как он ее нашел. Она была идеальной, на самом деле, звездой званых обедов, всегда выглядящей на все сто. Гарри должен был чувствовать себя счастливчиком, что сделал ей предложение, должен был быть польщен тем, что она согласилась.

Вместо этого он задыхался и чувствовал, что вот-вот упадет в обморок.

Гарри с трудом поднялся на ноги и протянул руку, пока не наткнулся на деревянный стол учителя. Он тяжело оперся на него, направляясь к двери. Ему нужен был воздух, нужно было оказаться где-нибудь, где не было бы миллиона нарисованных святых, наблюдавших за ним так пристально.

— Ох, сынок, — произнес Дес, когда Гарри вышел в коридор, поддерживая его рукой за плечо. — Ты в порядке?

— Выйду покурить, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, прежде чем броситься к боковой двери и распахнуть ее.

— Это Гарольд? — он услышал, как мать нервно спросила, когда дверь за ним закрылась.

— Он просто нервничает, — успокаивающе ответил Дес.

Гарри обогнул церковь и изо всех сил пытался дышать, согнувшись пополам и уперевшись руками в колени, отчего его гладкий черный цилиндр тут же упал в грязь. Паника сжимала его горло все сильнее и сильнее, пока он развязывал галстук и расстегивал три верхние пуговицы рубашки. Со своего места за ухоженной живой изгородью он услышал, как открылась боковая дверь, отчего тут же зажмурился, чувствуя, как на ресницах собирается влага.

— Гарольд? — услышал он. — Гарольд, где ты?

— Дай ему минутку, Энн —

— Нет, — ответила женщина, явно нахмурившись. — Гарольд, все ждут! — крикнула она снова, ее голос стал громче. — Гарольд!

Он слышал, как они приближаются, слышал, как другие люди выходят наружу, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело, и, не раздумывая, Гарри сунул шляпу под мышку и со всех ног побежал. Он обогнул кусты, ветер проносился мимо его ушей и заглушал стук сердца. Он старался не обращать внимания на то, как скрипят его ботинки и как пот впитывается в костюм, когда мчался вслепую мимо рядов машин и вывески шатра на лужайке рядом с улицей. « _ЕСЛИ У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ВЕРА, КОТОРАЯ МОЖЕТ СВЕРНУТЬ ГОРЫ, НО НЕТ ЛЮБВИ, Я НИЧТО_ », — гласила надпись, буквы слились вместе, когда Стайлс промчался мимо. Он бежал до тех пор, пока ноги окончательно не онемели, колени не подогнулись механически, а мышцы не стали липкими, как горячая смола. Гарри упал на колени в нескольких милях от часовни, и его буквально тут же вырвало прямо в грязь. Он кашлял и отплевывался, горячие слезы жгли его щеки, а желчь стекала по подбородку.

Он не знал, сколько времени простоял вот так, когда подъехал грузовик. Солнце к тому моменту уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, а старый дуб, у которого он сидел, опершись спиной, холодил кожу. Многие машины проезжали мимо, даже не взглянув в его сторону, в основном это были большие грузовики с доставкой и редкие семейные машины, возвращавшиеся домой с уик-энда. Он не поднял глаз, когда грузовик остановился, когда опустилось стекло со стороны пассажира. Он не поднял взгляд, пока не услышал: «Все в порядке?»

Человек перегнулся через сиденье, чтобы посмотреть на него, жуя комок табака и ожидая ответа. На нем была коричневая стетсоновская шляпа, которая отбрасывала тень на его лицо.

— Ага, — фыркнул Гарри в ответ, снова глядя на шляпу, лежащую у него на коленях. Он загнул пальцами её край, комкая шелк и сгибая жесткий материал.

— Ты же знаешь, что так испортишь шляпу, — продолжил молодой мужчина с сильным, ленивым и медово-сладким акцентом. — Выглядит дорого.

— Она уже испорчена, — ответил Гарри, печально вздыхая и продолжая комкать материал в руках.

— Ты что, пьяный?

Стайлс громко фыркнул в ответ, поднимая затуманенные глаза.

— Нет, — ответил он, качая головой и слегка улыбаясь. — Моя мать убьет меня, если я напьюсь в день свадьбы. Хотя, возможно, это все же хорошая идея.

Мужчина нахмурился, после чего заглушил двигатель грузовика, выскользнул из кабины, обошел вокруг и встал перед Гарри. Тыльной стороной пальца он приподнял поля шляпы и, положив руку на бедро, оценивающе посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я Луи, — представился незнакомец, протягивая свободную руку.

— Гарольд, — ответил Гарри, пожимая протянутую ладонь. — То есть Гарри.

— Тебя куда-нибудь подвезти?

— Не знаю, — честно признался парень. — Я не знаю, смогу ли…

 _Не знаю, смогу ли я вернуться_ , — мысленно закончил он.

Мысль о возвращении вызвала новую волну тошноты, скрутившую его живот. Его мать рассердится, а отец будет разочарован. У каждого будут вопросы, на которые он не сможет ответить. Его потные пальцы снова сжались вокруг шляпы, костяшки пальцев побелели.

Луи перевел взгляд со шляпы, лежащей у Гарри на коленях, на паническое выражение лица и стиснул зубы.

— Ты когда-нибудь работал на ферме?

— А? — спросил Гарри, глядя на мужчину сквозь лучи заходящего солнца.

— Ты когда-нибудь помогал на ферме? — перефразировал Луи. — Ухаживал за животными? Высаживал деревья? Ходил в контактный зоопарк?

— Ммм, — задумчиво ответил Гарри через пару секунд, разжимая пальцы. — Не знаю. Но я люблю животных.

— Я как раз ищу помощника, — объяснил Луи, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Мне бы не помешала лишняя пара рук на ферме. В данный момент я не могу платить тебе много, но, если ты будешь хорошо справляться, я могу предложить тебе место для сна и еду, в общем, все, что тебе может понадобиться. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не поймешь, куда хочешь двигаться дальше.

Гарри нахмурился. В последний раз он был на ферме во время экскурсии в четвертом классе, когда понял, что коровы, которых они гладят, обречены на убой, и проплакал весь остаток дня. Некоторые дети из его класса, жившие на окраине города, были членами сельскохозяйственного клуба и занимались разведением животных, но его родители никогда бы не позволили ему или Джемме принести животное в дом. Так что он ничего не знал о фермерской работе.

— Ты не должен решать прямо сейчас, — продолжил Луи, когда Гарри все еще не ответил. — Если хочешь, я могу подвезти тебя еще куда-нибудь. Но если тебе больше некуда идти, то можешь поехать со мной, пока будешь все обдумывать. Когда ты решишь, куда хочешь отправиться, я с радостью отвезу тебя туда.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно кивнул Гарри. Он не думал, что у него есть какие-то другие варианты прямо сейчас, кроме как остаться здесь на всю ночь, в то время как становилось холоднее и темнее, ожидая, что кто-то еще наткнется на него.

Луи сплюнул табак в сторону кустов и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Гарри подняться. Он взял у него помятую шляпу и нежно разгладил складки на полях. Стайлс последовал за мужчиной к грузовику и забрался в кабину. Внутри сладко пахло сеном и табаком, и взглянув в заднее окно, Гарри увидел какие-то металлические части механизмов, которые, как он предположил, принадлежали какому-то сельскохозяйственному оборудованию.

Луи завел мотор и выехал на дорогу, Гарри же повернул голову и уставился в окно, наблюдая за тем, как мир скользит мимо. Это была долгая поездка мимо долин с желтой песчаной травой и бесконечными рядами виноградных лоз, старых заброшенных фермерских домов, спрятанных под корявыми дубами, и больших плоских участков плодородия. К тому времени, как они оказались в окружении диких холмов и обширных сельскохозяйственных угодий, небо затянуло темно-синими тучами.

Гарри украдкой смотрел на Луи в темноте, наблюдая за его профилем, когда мимо проносились огни приближающихся машин. Нос у него был прямой и заостренный, губы маленькие и поджатые от стиснутой челюсти. По мере того, как все более редкие лучи фар проносились мимо, свет падал на рыжевато-коричневую бороду на его подбородке и кристально чистые голубые глаза.

— Если хочешь, можешь переночевать сегодня на диване, — произнес Луи, когда они вошли в дом, вешая шляпу на крючок у двери и снимая ботинки. — Если ты решишь остаться подольше, мы найдем тебе что-нибудь получше.

— Спасибо, — прошептал в ответ Гарри, на что Луи улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Просто позови, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Он миновал маленький коридор и исчез за старой деревянной дверью.

Гарри устало присел на край дивана и потянулся за вязаным одеялом, брошенным на спинку. Оставшись один в незнакомом доме, где у него не было ничего, кроме помятого костюма и испорченной шляпы, он чувствовал себя очень маленьким и неуверенным. Стайлс снял пиджак, ткань которой была жесткой от пота и пыли, и аккуратно сложил его на полу рядом с диваном. Он поморщился, развязывая шнурки ботинок и стаскивая их, волдыри на пальцах ног и на пятках жгло, когда их коснулся воздух. Парень натянул на себя одеяло и улегся на тонкие старые подушки, чувствуя, как его мышцы расслабляются, а глаза закрываются.

****

Гарри никогда официально не принимал решения остаться, но на третий день он предположил, что решение уже было принято. Луи не стал дожидаться, пока Гарри спросит насчет работы, и просто стал ненавязчиво давать небольшие поручения по ферме, благодаря которым у него появилась возможность чем-то заняться и повод продолжать спать на диване. Гарри быстро учился, а Луи был терпеливым учителем. Он научил Гарри доить коров, дезинфицировать вымя и чистить стойло. На третий день его пребывания на ферме мужчина позвал его с поля и отвел в старый сарай за домом.

— Тебе нужна одежда получше, — сказал он, отпирая висячий замок на двери.

Гарри продолжал носить свой свадебный костюм каждый день, его брюки становились все грязнее и грязнее, от того что он пробирался через стада коров и грязные стойла, а рукава рубашки все больше и больше сминались от того, что были закатаны выше локтей.

Томлинсон распахнул дверь и продемонстрировал груды коробок и проржавевшего фермерского оборудования, кованую железную кушетку, стоящую у стены без матраса, и старую швейную машинку, служившую опорой для колес фургонов. 

— Когда я купил эту ферму, владельцы оставили большую часть своих вещей. Вот в этих сундуках, по-видимому, хранится их одежда.

Он поднял большой плуг и отодвинул покрытый коркой грязи металл в сторону, обнажив ряд больших деревянных сундуков.

— Загляни в парочку, уверен, там можно найти что-то подходящее, — произнес он, делая шаг к двери, а затем повернулся и задумчиво оглядел маленький сарай. — Может быть, ты мог ты поселиться здесь, если хочешь, конечно. Я думаю, вернее, почти уверен, что у них тут жил помощник вроде тебя, прежде чем они продали ферму мне. Я помогу тебе немного прибраться и все такое.

Гарри растерянно оглядел пыльные груды выброшенных вещей и представил себе, каково будет жить здесь.

— Хорошо, — ответил он уклончиво, и Луи понимающе кивнул, оставляя парня наедине с собой.

Первый же сундук, который Гарри открыл, выплюнул на него облако пыли, отчего он тут же чихнул, размахивая рукой, чтобы очистить воздух. Там он нашел сложенные старые рабочие штаны, достаточно большие для него, а также коричневые рабочие ботинки и мягкие фланелевые рубашки. Парень продолжал открывать сундуки одни за другим, находя несколько футболок, залатанные джинсы и съеденные молью пару свитеров. Сбоку от сундука лежала свернутая зеленая армейская куртка, похороненная и забытая под гораздо более старой одеждой гораздо больших размеров. Гарри отложил в свою стопку ее, а также пару больших шерстяных брюк.

Когда Стайлс открыл следующий сундук, он уже был подготовлен к пыли, которая поднялась от резкого движения, и затаил дыхание, пока она не осела. Он нашел еще пару джинсов и тут же улыбнулся, когда они, казалось, подошли ему. Парень добавил их к своей стопке и с любопытством посмотрел на свернутый под ними кусок шелка. Он прикоснулся к нему и почувствовал, словно прохладная вода коснулась его пальцев, ткань была мягкой, как мех кролика. Его сердце странно подпрыгнуло в груди, когда он вытащил шёлк из сундука, осторожно придерживая его за то, что оказалось поясом, и позволяя ткани скользнуть вниз, являя на свет длинную белую юбку с кружевами, пришитыми по подолу. Недолго думая, он прижал её к талии, как и брюки, и с наслаждением закрыл глаза.

Звук удара о стену снаружи заставил его подпрыгнуть, от чего он тут же опустил юбку обратно в сундук, захлопывая крышку с пунцовыми щеками.

Он отодвинул сундук, не обращая внимания на другие кусочки белья, кружева и атласа, выглядывающие из-под юбки, и, собрав в кучу найденную одежду, направился обратно в дом.

****

Гарри не знал, откуда взялся набитый соломой матрас, но даже с его комками он был лучшей постелью, чем диван. Они с Луи потратили целый день на уборку сарая и приведение его в пригодное для жизни состояние. Гарри выметал паутину с углов, когда Луи втащил матрас и бросил его на железную кровать.

— Могу поклясться, что в одной из этих коробок было постельное белье, — произнес он, хмуро глядя на коробки, сложенные вдоль задней стены. — Если ничего не найдешь, мы можем купить новое.

Они перебрали почти все коробки, пока не нашли одну, заполненную постельным бельем с пятнами отбеливателя и выцветшими на солнце занавесками в цветочек. Луи помог застелить постель. Стайлс разгладил одеяло и с нежностью оглядел маленькую комнату, на щербатом деревянном комоде теперь лежала его скудная коллекция одежды и различные лампы, которые Луи дал ему. Когда он поднял глаза, Томлинсон задумчиво смотрел на него.

Иногда он так и делал — просто наблюдал за ним.

Гарри замечал это обычно за ужином, когда они сидели вместе за столом, поглощая еду, которую приготовил он или Луи. Стайлс поднимал глаза от своей тарелки и натыкался на молчаливый взгляд. Луи всегда молчал, когда смотрел на него, словно ждал, что он что-то скажет, но Гарри никогда не знал, что должен сказать.

— Спасибо, — произнес он, должно быть, в тысячный раз. — Я бы, наверное, до сих пор сидел на шоссе, если бы не ты.

— Ничего особенного, — пожав плечами, ответил Луи. — Хорошо, когда рядом есть лишние руки.

Когда Луи ушел мыться, Гарри продолжил рыться в коробках, ему было любопытно, что же еще было спрятано внутри. В одном из сундуков он нашел керамическую вазу в форме пиратского корабля, картину с изображением балерины, коллекцию фарфоровых фигурок (в том числе Марию-Антуанетту, русалку, целое семейство уток, крошечных мальчика и девочку в ковбойских костюмах, Джорджа Вашингтона и лошадку-качалку), глобус из папье-маше, маленькую деревянную статуэтку Девы Марии, свадебную фотографию, датированную на обороте 1893 годом, коллекцию детских книжек о лесных животных, высохший набор акварели и почти лысые кисточки.

Он встал на один из самых крепких сундуков и, с помощью молотка и гвоздей, оставленных Луи, приколотил выцветшие занавески у окна и картину с балериной напротив кровати. Он расставил по комнате сокровища, которые нашел, планируя собрать кислицу около забора, чтобы поставить в вазу на комод.

Он проигнорировал его, поставив на крышку зеркало в рамке и стеклянную статуэтку собаки.

****

— Тебе нужно побриться.

Гарри издал удивленный звук, пытаясь тут же замаскировать его под кашель.

Луи снова посмотрел на парня, наблюдая за тем, как тот моет посуду после ужина в кухонной раковине.

— Мне бы тоже не помешало, — продолжил Луи, почесывая подбородок.

— У меня нет бритвы, — тихо ответил Гарри.

— Можешь воспользоваться моей, — спокойно произнес Луи, направляясь в коридор. — Встретимся в туалете, когда закончишь.

Гарри жил на ферме уже две недели и несколько дней назад начал замечать, что над губой и на щеках у него появились клочковатые волоски. Он надеялся, что сможет игнорировать их намного дольше, но, видимо, нет. Стайлс сполоснул последнюю тарелку и вытер руки, следуя на шум воды в ванную комнату Луи. Он обнаружил Томлинсона стоящим у раковины, в которой бурлила пенная вода. Его щетинистая борода почти исчезла, и он пристально смотрел в круглое маленькое зеркало на стене, проводя клинковой бритвой по коже и напрягая мышцы щек и губ, чтобы сделать скольжение более плавным. Последнее движение, и его кожа стала гладкой, мягкий изгиб челюсти и россыпь веснушек на щеке стали более заметны. Он окунул бритву в воду и стряхнул с нее волоски.

— Вот, — произнес он, протягивая ее Гарри, который неуверенно забрал ее из его мокрой руки. Томлинсон предложил парню свое место перед зеркалом, и Гарри осторожно занял его, наклонившись, чтобы рассмотреть редкие, но жесткие волосы, усеивающие его лицо. Он посмотрел на бритву в своей руке и нахмурился.

— Я не… — начал он, сутулясь под пристальным взглядом Луи. — Я всегда ходил к парикмахеру.

— Садись, — без раздумий скомандовал Томлинсон, усаживая Гарри на край металлической ванны. Он схватил круглую щетку, уже покрытую пеной после собственного бритья, и снова ее намылил. Он выжидающе посмотрел, чтобы Гарри, наконец, наклонил подбородок, и аккуратно коснулся его щеки. Пена была прохладной на коже, и щетинки щетки легко скользили по его щекам, щекоча, когда касались губ.

Луи забрал бритву из ослабевших пальцев Гарри и просунул два своих ему под подбородок. Он повернул его голову и медленно провел лезвием по щеке. Гарри наблюдал за выражением лица мужчины, начиная с твердой челюсти и кончая тяжелыми веками, и его сердце учащенно забилось в груди. Давление пальцев Луи было мягким, но твердым, когда он направлял голову Гарри в нужное положение, бритва скользила по коже с небольшим сопротивлением. Гарри судорожно вздохнул, когда лезвие скользнуло по его шее, и почувствовал, как пальцы Луи дернулись у его челюсти. Томлинсон внимательно смотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, стоя между его коленями, и глаза Стайлса поймали быстрый блеск его розового языка, когда он облизнул губы.

Он сменил бритву на теплое влажное полотенце и вытер остатки пены медленными движениями, нежно касаясь чувствительной кожи на лице Гарри. Парень тихонько ахнул, когда полотенце скользнуло по его губам, почувствовав сквозь махровое полотенце прикосновение пальцев Луи.

— Готово, — хрипло произнес Луи, прочистив горло и бросая полотенце на край ванны. В мгновение ока он исчез, оставляя Гарри с гладкой кожей и покалывающими губами.

*****

Гарри не мог перестать думать о сундуке.

Это было похоже на пение сирены, которое захватило его разум и продолжало кружиться в его мыслях. Только когда Луи побрил его во второй раз, он открыл его снова. Гарри лежал в постели, касаясь пальцами нежной, как у младенца, кожи щеки, вспоминая ощущение пальцев Луи на своей челюсти, когда его взгляд снова упал на деревянный сундук в углу, а его собственное лицо отразилось в зеркале на крышке. Он задумался, как скольжение шелка будет ощущаться на свежевыбритой чувствительной коже его лица.

Он не позволил себе много думать, поэтому встал с кровати и опустился на колени возле сундука. Когда он поднял крышку, пыли больше не было, только гладкий белый шелк блестел в свете ламп. Гарри быстро взглянул на закрытую дверь, прежде чем смял ткань между пальцами и осторожно поднес ее к щеке. Мягкое, плавное скольжение о чисто выбритую кожу послало дрожь вниз по позвоночнику, отчего глаза парня тут же закрылись от удовольствия. Он провел шелком сверху вниз по щеке, по подбородку, волна эмоций захлестнула его словно цунами.

Кружевной подол коснулся его обнаженного бедра, отчего мышцы тут же напряглись от щекочущего ощущения. Румянец пополз вверх по шее при виде шелка и кружев, разложенных на его полосатых штанах. Он опустил юбку еще ниже, чувствуя, как гладкий шелк скользит по бедрам и коленям, и снова нерешительно посмотрел на закрытую дверь. Гарри медленно встал, нервно поглядывая на дверь, и расстегнул застежки-крючки, удерживающие штаны. Его кровь пульсировала под кожей, трепеща в точках пульса, как крылья колибри. Стайлс неуверенно ступил в круг юбки и натянул ее на бедра, наслаждаясь ощущением мягкого шелка на своих голых ногах. Он застегнул пуговицы поверх рабочей футболки и все, кроме трех верхних, легко сошлись вместе. Парень выгнул спину и с усилием застегнул третью застежку, отчего кожа тут же туго натянулась на талии, поэтому он отказался от двух верхних. Гарри нерешительно провел ладонями по бедрам, чувствуя прикосновение ткани к ладоням, и посмотрел вниз на кружева, которые свисали до середины икр. Он согнул колени и лодыжки, заставляя ткань слегка шелохнуться вокруг его ног, и повернулся на месте, заставив юбку разлететься вокруг колен, прежде чем снова упасть и прижаться к его коже.

Он чувствовал себя балериной с картины на стене, изящной, грациозной и прекрасной.

Гарри снова лег поперек кровати, позволяя шелку растекаться вокруг его ног, и кончиками пальцев стал выводить круги на ткани. Вот так он и заснул, завернувшись в шелковую простыню.

*****

— Почему ты разрешил мне остаться? — спросил Гарри однажды вечером, когда они с Луи лежали на сеновале, каждый на своем стоге сена. Приближалось Рождество, но ни о каком морозе не шло и речи, поэтому они провели весь день, потея и таская тюки соломы на чердак, чтобы сохранить их сухими, поскольку в ближайшие месяцы начнутся дожди. Закончив, они в изнеможении рухнули на пол, и Луи, словно какой-то чертов волшебник, вытащил бутылку виски из потайного места среди инструментов. Он открутил колпачок и сделал большой глоток, после чего передал выпивку Гарри, снял шляпу и провел пальцами по влажным от пота волосам. Бутылка передавалась между ними, и ее содержимое пустело, словно следуя за солнцем, опускающимся за горизонт снаружи. — Ты мог бы нанять настоящего работника. Того, кто действительно знает, что делать. Почему ты выбрал именно меня?

Томлинсон сделал еще один глоток виски, большая часть бутылки была выпита почти пополам. Гарри не знал, собирается ли он отвечать, или ему следовало держать рот на замке, когда Луи заговорил.

— Я знаю, каково это — не знать, куда идти, — он покатал бутылку между ладонями, и Гарри нахмурился, ожидая, скажет ли он еще что-нибудь. — Ты был слишком молод для призыва, не так ли?

Это не прозвучало как вопрос, но Гарри все равно кивнул в ответ.

— Мне исполнилось восемнадцать сразу после окончания войны.

Луи улыбнулся.

— Ребенок, — поддразнил его он.

— Вовсе нет, — возмущенно нахмурился Гарри. — Через пару месяцев мне исполнится двадцать два.

— А мне через пару недель исполнится двадцать восемь, — тихо ответил Луи. Он посмотрел на бутылку в своих руках и тяжело вздохнул, затем сделал еще один большой глоток виски. — Я провел три года в армии. Меня призвали, когда мне было двадцать. Они вручили мне ружье и пару сапог и отправили воевать в Европу.

— На что это было похоже? — неуверенно спросил Стайлс. У каждого, кого он знал, был брат, кузен или друг, которого призвали в армию, и Гарри всегда чувствовал себя немного обманутым, пропустив призыв.

Томлинсон фыркнул в ответ, резко втянув воздух через нос.

— Это была война, — сухо ответил он. — Я до смерти боялся каждую секунду.

— Извини, — тихо произнес Гарри, сминая пальцами золотистую соломинку.

— Когда я вернулся… — продолжил Луи, хмуро глядя на бутылку в своих руках. — Ты знаешь историю о человеке, который заснул и проснулся много лет спустя?

— Рип ван Винкль*, — подсказал Гарри, кивая.

— Да, — ответил Луи. — Я чувствовал себя как он. Словно попал в кошмарный сон, а когда проснулся, все было по-другому. Все мои друзья уехали из округа Рэндалл и обзавелись женами и детьми. Но я никогда не хотел этого.

— Жену и детей? — спросил Гарри, отрывая взгляд от поломанной соломы на коленях.

Луи просто сделал еще один глоток виски, язвительно изогнув бровь.

— Я должен был жениться, когда ты меня нашел, — тихо произнес Гарри, и Луи тут же повернулся к нему. Он протянул напиток, и парень взял ее, глядя на горлышко, где только что были губы Луи. — Я не мог этого сделать, — продолжил Гарри, снова обхватывая губами бутылку и наклоняя ее назад. — Моя семья, должно быть, в ярости, но я просто…

Он покачал головой и вернул бутылку Томлинсону.

— Полагаю, мы оба, на самом деле, не из тех, кто женится, не так ли? — спросил Луи с кривой усмешкой на губах.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, и его собственная улыбка отразилась на губах. — Думаю, да.

*****

Луи не привез на ферму много современных удобств, но одной из немногих вещей, которые у него были, был большой деревянный радиоприемник, который стоял в углу гостиной рядом с камином. Томлинсон всегда включал его, когда они были в доме, и никогда не менял станцию. Он утверждал, что новостные передачи всегда передают только плохие новости, и презирал то, что называл музыкой для «Бобби Соксер»**, поэтому радио всегда было настроено на станцию, где ведущий с акцентом более сильным, чем у Луи, включал кантри-песни. Поначалу, когда все их трапезы состояли из звона столового серебра и неестественных разговоров, музыка, льющаяся в кухню, была настоящим спасением, и Гарри был благодарен за дребезжащие гитары и сладкие голоса, заполнявшие пространство. Но как только они начинали говорить, было трудно остановиться, и вскоре музыка отошла на задний план. Иногда они часами просиживали за обеденным столом возле пустых тарелок, пока кто-нибудь из них не замечал, что уже за полночь, и не вспоминал, что они живут по расписанию фермеров.

— Такая вкусная еда заслуживает такой же хорошей выпивки, — заявил Луи однажды вечером, когда Гарри поставил на стол две тарелки с бифштексом и картошкой. Он подошел к маленькому бару у стены и достал стеклянную бутылку выдержанного бренди, его пальцы оставили следы на пыли, покрывавшей ее снаружи. Луи был в приподнятом настроении. Ранее в тот же день одна из компаний, которая покупала у них молоко, подписала бумаги о продлении контракта и позволила Луи договориться о лучшей сделке для фермы. Поэтому он налил слишком много янтарной жидкости в пару хрустальных бокалов. — Вот, держи.

Он поставил один бокал перед Гарри, положил ладонь ему на затылок и слегка сжал его, тепло улыбаясь, прежде чем занять свое место. Стайлс улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ.

— Давай, — улыбнулся Луи, поднимая бокал. — Отпразднуем это замечательное событие.

Гарри чокнулся ободком своего бокала с бокалом Луи и сделал маленький глоток, чувствуя, как бренди согревает горло. Они нарезали бифштексы и попивали из своих бокалов, пока их щеки не порозовели, а голова Гарри не стала ясной и жизнерадостной.

— Давай я налью нам еще, — произнес Луи, когда Гарри пошел убирать тарелки, хватая пустые стаканы. Мужчина откупорил бутылку и плеснул еще бренди в стакан Гарри, прежде чем остановился и кивнул в сторону открытой двери гостиной.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, отрывая глаза от раковины.

Луи в ответ поднял палец и выскочил из комнаты. Гарри с любопытством посмотрел на дверь, чувствуя, как музыка становится все громче, разливаясь из гостиной в кухню. Луи неуклюже вернулся с веселыми звуками скрипки и барабана, неуверенно покачиваясь в такт. На его лице играла какая-то дурацкая ухмылка, когда он неожиданно протянул руку. Гарри вытер мыльную пену с ладоней о нагрудник комбинезона, взял Томлинсона за руку и с улыбкой покачал головой. Томлинсон втянул его в своеобразный танец, легко обняв за талию, и начал покачиваться вокруг стола, напевая песню.

—« _Stay all night, stay a little longer. Dance all night, dance a little longer. Pull off your coat, throw it in the corner. Don’t see why you don’t stay a little longer_.» / «Останься на всю ночь, Останься еще немного. Танцуй всю ночь, потанцуй еще немного. Сними пальто, брось его в угол. Не понимаю, почему бы тебе не остаться еще немного.»

Гарри рассмеялся и крепко вцепился в руку Томлинсона и плечо, когда они пустились в пляс по комнате, волоча ботинки по полу. Мужчина тоже рассмеялся, затаив дыхание, покачивая их и кружа по кругу. Стайлс ожидал, что Луи отпустит его, когда песня закончится, но одна превратилась в две, а потом в три, и Луи продолжал обнимать Гарри, пока Текс Уильямс пел о сигаретах, а Эдди Арнольд о своей малышке из Тексарканы. К концу третьей их щеки раскраснелись и они вовсю спотыкались, а, когда песня сменилась на что-то более медленное и мягкое, прижались друг к другу, и их груди тяжело вздымались. Скрипка издавала скорбный крик, а пианино наигрывало коротенькую мелодию.

— « _I love you sooooo much it hurts me_ » / «Я люблю тебя так сильно, что это причиняет мне боль», — пропел певец, и Луи скользнул рукой по спине Гарри, замирая на петлях ремня. — « _Darlin’ that’s why I’m so blue_ » / «Дорогая, вот почему мне так грустно.

Их странный танец замедлился вместе с музыкой, но они, словно бревна в реке, все равно покачивались между холодильником и кухонной раковиной. Гарри споткнулся о свои ноги, его голова тут же опустилась на плечо Луи, и Томлинсон крепче сжал руки на его талии. Гарри становилось все труднее держать голову прямо, поэтому он остался в таком положении, плотнее зарываясь носом в шею Луи. Он чувствовал запах пота под фланелевой рубашкой мужчины и то, как его живот поднимался и опускался с каждым вдохом. Ему нравилось ощущение прикосновений Томлинсона. Ему нравилась сила его рук, мягкость кожи и его запах. Ему нравилась тяжесть руки на пояснице. Луи все еще напевал что-то себе под нос, и, когда Гарри поднял руку и прижал кончики пальцев к адамову яблоку мужчины, он почувствовал его вибрацию.

Луи звонко рассмеялся, и его живот задрожал напротив живота Гарри.

Он наклонил свое лицо к парню, и его смех пронесся через рот Гарри и заполнил его нос. Запах его дыхания был горячим, сладким и пьянящим, как экзотический цветок, наполненный медовым нектаром, который убьет тебя как только ты вдохнешь его запах. Гарри хотел попробовать его на вкус, ощутить на кончике языка, проглотить и утонуть в его сладости. Ему хотелось забраться в рот Луи, плавать в пряности его слюны и дышать только его дыханием.

Сам того не планируя, он поднял лицо ещё ближе, его нос оказался практически у губ Луи, и тот перестал смеяться.

Музыка все еще играла, но они уже перестали танцевать.

Глаза Луи потемнели, и Гарри почувствовал, как пальцы мужчины крепко сжались на спине, почти царапая мышцы. Каждый выдох, который выпускал Томлинсон, заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя больше и легче, словно он был воздушным шаром, к которому Луи приклеил свои губы, и Стайлс внезапно почувствовал себя слишком пьяным.

Он отшатнулся назад, опрокинув стул, и едва удержался на ногах, чтобы не упасть. Руки Луи безвольно опустились по бокам.

— Мне пора, — хрипло произнес Гарри. — Завтра рано вставать.

— Конечно, — кивнул Луи, сжимая пальцы в маленькие кулачки и наклоняясь, чтобы поднять стул. Ни один из них не упомянул о том, что было только начало десятого. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ночи.

Гарри выбежал на улицу и побежал к своему сараю. У входа он сбросил ботинки и дрожащими пальцами расстегнул комбинезон. Его взгляд был прикован к сундуку в углу, как магнит, и он нахмурился, глядя на него. Прошло много ночей с тех пор, как он впервые примерил юбку, стоя на коленях перед сундуком, точно так же, как в детстве стоял на коленях у своей кровати, чтобы помолиться, перебирая пальцами кружева, лен и шелк. Это было похоже на бассейн прилива, маленький кусочек бесконечного моря в его руках. Сундук манил его, умоляя еще раз осмотреть его, но он отвернулся.

В тот вечер он не открыл крышку сундука, не достал из него ни одного платья, ни юбки. Вместо этого Гарри стащил грубую джинсовую ткань с ног, скомкал ее и бросил на сундук, словно, спрятав его от посторонних глаз, он мог бы перестать хотеть его. Парень забрался в свою соломенную кровать и натянул на плечи старое, изъеденное молью одеяло, но не заснул. Он пролежал без сна несколько часов, зажав нижнюю губу двумя пальцами и чувствуя тяжелый комок в горле.

*****

День рождения Луи принес холодный ветер, который заставил большие белые облака быстро двигаться по небу. В поисках более теплой одежды Гарри снова подошел к деревянному сундуку. Он долго сидел, рассматривая нежно голубой укороченный женский свитер, который нашел, гадая, сойдет ли он за мужской, если персиковые и белые розы, вышитые спереди, прикрыть комбинезоном. Он подтянул лямки на груди и нерешительно повернулся перед зеркалом. Розы были надежно спрятаны, прикрыты жесткой тканью, но все же он почувствовал легкий трепет, когда вышел из своего маленького сарая.

Пока Томлинсон был в городе, покупая припасы для предстоящего шторма, который должен был начаться через пару дней, Гарри обосновался на кухне, листая книги рецептов и доставая кастрюли, миски и венички для взбивания. Он пританцовывал, разбивая яйца и отмеряя сахар и пищевую соду, оставляя за собой след из муки и яичной скорлупы. К тому времени, как Луи вернулся в дом, его уже ожидала дымящаяся миска тушеного мяса и кривобокий плоский торт, покрытый толстым слоем желтой глазури и посыпанный сверху горкой сахарной пудры.

— С днем рождения, — гордо улыбаясь, произнес Гарри, садясь.

— Спасибо, — рассмеялся Луи. — Это идеальный подарок. Как раз то, что нужно для такого дня, как сегодня.

Они смеялись и шутили, пока ели мясо под тихие звуки музыки из гостиной, а когда закончили, Гарри достал нож, чтобы разрезать праздничный торт.

— Я не смог найти для него свечей, — произнес он извиняющимся тоном. — Я заглянул во все ящики, но не нашел ни одной.

— Все в порядке, — спокойно ответил Луи. — У меня уже много лет не было торта.

Гарри нахмурился и положил большой кусок на одно из маленьких блюдечек, которые нашел в шкафу. Он поставил его перед Луи и выжидающе смотрел, когда тот взял вилку.

— Я работал в пекарне, когда был подростком, — произнес он, когда Луи поднес ко рту кусочек торта. — Приходилось много помогать с пирожными.

— Хм, — ответил Луи, улыбаясь и продолжая жевать. — Очень вкусно, спасибо.

Гарри терпеливо наблюдал за тем, как мужчина отломил еще кусочек.

— Тебе нравится? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Очень вкусно, — кивнул Луи. — Из чего он?

— Я пропитал его ванильным сиропом, — протараторил Гарри, отрезая себе кусочек. — А сверху украсил лимонной глазурью.

— А, — ответил Луи, все еще улыбаясь. На зубах у него было небольшое пятно желтой глазури.

Глаза Гарри сузились, когда он заметил, что Луи снова проглотил.

— Тебе не нравится.

— Что? — спросил Луи, выглядя удивлено. — Нет же, сказал тебе. Мне нравится.

Гарри откусил свой кусок пирога, не обращая внимания на руку Луи, которую тот поспешно протянул, чтобы остановить его, и тут же подавился. Он налил слишком много ванильного экстракта и переборщил с солью. Консистенция торта была густой и липкой, и Гарри пришлось выпить целый стакан воды, чтобы избавиться от привкуса во рту после того, как он выплюнул его.

— Это _ужасно_ , — простонал он, закрыв лицо руками. — Не могу поверить, что ты съел целый кусок. Прости.

— Все не так уж плохо, — улыбаясь, ответил Луи, немного приподнимаясь и кладя руку на запястье Гарри. — На самом деле, глазурь получилась идеальной.

— Глазурь густая, как цемент, — произнес Стайлс, уныло глядя на липкую массу.

— Именно такая мне и нравится, — ухмыльнулся Луи, зачерпывая вилкой кусочек глазури сверху и отправляя его в рот.

— Прекрати это есть, — обиженно ответил ему Гарри, забирая тарелку с тортом и выбрасывая все в мусорное ведро.

— Гарри, правда, — улыбаясь произнес Томлинсон, схватив парня за запястье, тем самым заставляя его остановиться у стола. — Спасибо. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то готовил для меня торт. Не важно, какой он был на вкус — это было очень мило с твоей стороны, дорогой.

Гарри покраснел, и его взгляд опустился туда, где пальцы Луи нежно держали его запястье. Он вспомнил ощущение руки Луи в своей, когда они танцевали.

Он вспомнил ощущение тела Луи, прижатого к его собственному.

— Не за что.

Он хотел взять блюдце, стоявшее перед Луи, но когда потянулся, чтобы его поднять, то обнаружил, что наклонился ниже, чем положено. Внезапно его губы прижались к щеке Луи, и у него было всего лишь мгновение, чтобы ощутить резкое прикосновение щетины к губам, запах лосьона после бритья и то, как пальцы Луи крепко сжались вокруг его запястий, прежде чем он отстранился.

— С днем рождения, — пробормотал Гарри, опустив глаза. Он все еще стоял, склонившись над стулом Луи, но когда сделал шаг назад, его остановила быстрая хватка за подбородок.

Луи откинулся на спинку стула, отодвинулся от стола и зажал подбородок Гарри между большим и указательным пальцами, точно так же, как он делал, когда брил его лицо. Парень замер, в горле тут же пересохло. Его запястье все еще было крепко зажато в другой руке Томлинсона, а колено прижато к бедру Луи. Сердцебиение Гарри отдавалось в ушах, когда взгляд мужчины пробежал по его глазам, губам и горлу, и он задумался, заметил ли Луи, как сильно бьётся пульс в яремной вене.

— _Дорогой_ , — прошептал он, едва слышно. Слово прозвучало сломлено, как осколок разбитого фарфора, и в его глазах было выражение, которое Гарри не мог перевести. Он распрямил пальцы на запястье, пока не стал касаться кожи одними лишь подушечками пальцев, и слегка усилил нежную хватку на подбородке.

Давление пальцев Луи на челюсть было единственным, что удерживало Гарри в вертикальном положении, поэтому, когда мужчина начал опускать руку, Стайлс легко последовал за ним. Мужчина двигался медленно, словно пробиваясь сквозь патоку, и все ближе и ближе притягивал Гарри к себе. Его дыхание обдувало лицо парня, обжигающе горячее и прохладное, как родниковая вода, густая, сладкая с сахаром. Гарри вцепился пальцами свободной руки в край стола, чтобы сохранить равновесие, но Луи притянул его еще ближе.

Томлинсон смотрел на рот Гарри так, словно в нем хранился ответ на все вопросы Вселенной. В его глазах было желание, которого Гарри никогда раньше не видел, и пристальный взгляд мужчины Стайлс чувствовал всем телом. Луи поднял глаза и встретился со взглядом Гарри, в котором был вопрос, и Стайлс надеялся, что увидел ответ.

От мягкого прикосновения губ Луи к его губам по спине Гарри пробежала дрожь. Это было лучше, чем прикосновение шелка, лучше, чем все, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Он на мгновение задумался, что может быть еще лучше, прежде чем Луи двинулся дальше, обхватывая челюсть ладонью, и его другая рука опустилась на талию. Колени Гарри тут же подогнулись, когда Луи прижал их рты друг к другу, и Томлинсон усадил Гарри к себе на колени, прижав к груди, и снова поцеловал. Гарри задохнулся, втягивая влажный глоток пьянящего сахарного воздуха, цепляясь пальцами за рубашку Луи, словно фланелевая ткань могла удержать его от выброса в космос. Луи окружал его плотным облаком пота, табака и сладкого сена, от которого он чувствовал себя пьянее, чем от любого бренди.

Гарри и раньше целовали, но никогда это не было так.

Он разделял сладкие, любопытные поцелуи за трибунами и в киосках с содовой, ещё один или два более смелых поцелуя в машинах, припаркованных на тёмных пригородных улицах, но девушки, которых он целовал, никогда не наполняли его отчаянием, которое вызывали прикосновения Луи. Он приоткрыл губы и притянул его ближе, словно мог вдохнуть Луи прямо в свои лёгкие, словно мог поглотить его. Он хотел поглотить Луи так же, как поглотил тело и кровь Христа. Он хотел положить Луи на свой язык и почувствовать, как тот растворяется в пенистый беспорядок из крахмала и слюны. Он хотел жадно и быстро глотать его, пока зубы не окрасятся в пурпурный цвет, а он не опьянеет им. Он хотел его каким-то неистово святым образом, который заставлял его руки дрожать в тех местах, где они были вплетённые в рубашку Луи.

Луи провел пальцами по волосам Гарри длинными успокаивающими движениями и коснулся языка, заменяя горький вкус ванили и соли на густую лимонную глазурь, все еще покрывавшую его язык. Гарри чувствовал себя пьяным, позволяя своему языку скользить по рту Луи и ощутив вибрацию горла, когда тот тихо застонал. Он жадно сглотнул, выискивая еще больше сладости во рту Луи, словно в нем был эликсир жизни, и Томлинсон позволил ему это сделать. Его большой палец успокаивающе прижался к челюсти Гарри, давая ему возможность взять столько, сколько он хотел.

Они не могли оторваться от друг друга до тех пор, пока легкие Гарри не запылали, а губы не распухли и не заболели. Он прижался лбом к плечу Луи и тяжело задышал, стараясь унять сердцебиение. Гарри чувствовал, как дыхание мужчины обдувает его шею с того места, где его щека касалась плеча. Руки Луи скользнули вниз по спине, забираясь под лямки комбинезона, исследуя нежную кожу под шерстяным свитером, отчего Гарри тихо вздохнул и мягко прижался носом за ухо Луи.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес мужчина, целуя Гарри в висок и проводя пальцем вниз по его позвоночнику.

— За что?

— Я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова получу такой поцелуй, — ответил Луи с грустной улыбкой на распухших губах. Он поднял руку к лицу Гарри, проводя кончиками пальцев по его щеке и благоговейно наблюдая за тем, как тот поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать подушечки пальцев.

Гарри наклонился и крепко сжал их губы, снова и снова доказывая, что Луи ошибается.

*****

Они не говорили о поцелуе, не спрашивали, что это значит для них и не было ли это ошибкой, но, тем не менее, не прекращали целоваться. Это было добавлено в их рутину, как кофе, который Луи варил каждое утро, когда Гарри приходил на кухню, и коровы, которых Гарри доил утром, а Луи ночью. Только теперь кофе был с привкусом поцелуя в дверях, и теперь Луи составлял ему компанию во время утренней дойки, дразня Гарри за хватку и давая советы.

Гарри не знал, что это значило для Томлинсона, но для него это был целый мир.

Он целовался с одним парнем до Луи, одноклассником, который слишком напился на вечеринке в конце семестра, которую устроил по случаю хорошей оценки на особенно трудном экзамене. После серии шотов, которые сделали его розовощеким и хихикающим, парень сгреб Гарри в свои объятия и запечатлел громкий чмокающий поцелуй на его губах. Толпа вокруг них радостно засмеялась, поднимая бокалы в тосте, после чего парень отпустил его. Внимание быстро переключилось на девушку, которая упала на танцполе, и Гарри остался с покалывающими губами и смятением. В ту ночь он шел домой в каком-то оцепенении и, вернувшись в общежитие, пролежал часы без сна. Его кожу покалывало от воспоминаний о щетине парня, мышцы ныли от призрака его объятий. Он закусил губу до крови, удивляясь, почему быстрый поцелуй одноклассника, с которым он никогда особо не общался, был в сто раз лучше тех, которые он делил с девушками, с которыми ходил на свидания.

После этого Гарри стал избегать вечеринок.

Он знал, что не должен желать Луи так, как он это делал. Он не должен был пялиться на губы мужчины, пока его рот не наполнялся слюной, и он не должен был смотреть на его руки в коричневых кожаных рабочих перчатках, пока пот не начинал скапливаться под его руками и стекать по спине. Он не должен был хотеть Луи точно так же, как не должен был хотеть мягких хрупких вещей, запертых в старом деревянном сундуке. Но это не изменило того, как скрутило его желудок, когда он подумал о них обоих.

*****

— Знаешь, несколько коров забеременели, — сказал ему однажды Луи, когда они чинили дверь сарая, которую одна из коров случайно задела рогом.

— Да? — спросил Гарри, протягивая еще один винт, когда Томлинсон подал ему знак. В Калифорнии никогда не было зимы, но становилось все холоднее и холоднее, и парню не терпелось вернуться в дом.

— Да, — кивнул Луи, хмуро глядя на дверную петлю, над которой они трудились уже час. — До отела осталось совсем немного времени. Ты можешь помочь, если хочешь. Если ты не передумал уехать, я имею в виду.

— Я ничего не знаю о коровьих родах, — ответил Гарри, и мужчина нахмурился еще сильнее. — Но я мог бы научиться.

Робкая улыбка появилась на лице Томлинсона, и его глаза встретились с глазами Гарри.

— Я мог бы научить тебя, — предложил он.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлс, опустив голову, чтобы скрыть собственную улыбку. — Да, отличная идея.

Чтобы отпраздновать починенную дверь, Луи прижал Гарри к ней спиной и поцеловал, затаив дыхание.

*****

Гарри всегда любил играть в переодевания. Когда они были детьми, у них с Джеммой была большая коробка костюмов и старой одежды, с которой они любили играть. Гарри нравилось, когда Джемма застегивала на нем свои старые платья и закалывала заколки в его волосах. Было забавно закутываться в накидки и вертеться в длинных юбках, но как только он пошел в школу, его родители избавились от коробки и всех красивых вещей внутри. Они настаивали, что он перерос это, поэтому вручили ему накрахмаленные маленькие рубашки и колючие шерстяные брюки.

Гарри почти забыл о старой коробке с одеждой, но сундук в его сарайчике вернул воспоминания. Пожилая женщина, жившая в этом доме, была, по-видимому, из тех, кто любит собирать вещи и редко что-нибудь выбрасывала. Это было счастье для Гарри, который восхищался ее запасами безделушек, драгоценностей и старой выцветшей одежды. Каждый день он выходил и помогал Луи по хозяйству, они по очереди тянули друг друга за лямки комбинезонов, чтобы украдкой поцеловаться, когда проходили мимо сарая, и каждый вечер после ужина Гарри зажигал в своей комнате две масляные лампы и рылся в сундуках. Он не знал, умерла ли старуха, которой они принадлежали, или она просто уехала, но надеялся, что она не будет возражать, если он одолжит пару ее вещей.

Стайлс составил каталог каждого из сундуков с одеждой, в которых нашел четыре простых льняных дневных платья, два платья с карманом для корма, две удобные юбки длиной до щиколоток, пять блузок, две пары шаровар, один пояс, две сорочки, две юбки, один бюстгальтер, четыре пары поношенных туфель, семь маленьких шляпок, три сумочки, пять с половиной пар сережек, одно жемчужное ожерелье, три пары шелковых чулок, четыре пары перчаток, одно очень старое свадебное платье с очень большими рукавами и одну вуаль, порванную внизу.

Ему нравилась эта рутина.

Каждый вечер он стягивал с себя грязную рабочую одежду и мылся в тазу возле кровати, после чего раскладывал старую одежду и надевал ее на себя по очереди, отмечая, что подходит и что приятнее всего ощущается на коже.

В старом сарае была безопасность, которую он никогда раньше не чувствовал. Дома он знал, что мать роется в его вещах, когда приходит убираться, а в школе всегда была угроза, что соседи по комнате могут войти в любой момент. Это был первый раз, когда у него было уединение, собственная комната вдали от любопытных глаз, где никто никогда не узнает, что ему нравится вид цветастых женских блузок или что он пытался закрутить волосы в пыльные бигуди, которые нашел в коробке (у него ничего не получилось, потому что его волосы были слишком короткими, поэтому он убрал их обратно, но это не имело значения). Впервые в жизни он был свободен в своем маленьком сарае, он мог носить и делать все, что ему заблагорассудится.

Он весь день ходил за Луи, помогая готовить ферму к сезону отела. Под ногтями у него запеклась грязь, а лицо было обветренным от высохшего пота. Он с облегчением смыл с себя это и сбросил грязную одежду на пол. Прежде чем прикоснуться к сундуку, он всегда следил за тем, чтобы его руки были чистыми, а одежда оставалась безупречной и целой.

Скольжение ткани ощущалось, как рай для его обнаженной кожи, прохладный шелк ласкал его больные ноги и успокаивал дневную боль. Он задумчиво оглядел свои сокровища, прежде чем натянул жемчужное ожерелье через голову, позволяя маленьким бусинам опуститься на ключицы. Ему нравилось, как свет отражался на кремовой поверхности, как причудливо плясали тени на блестящей шелковой юбке. Он начал напевать незатейливую мелодию себе под нос, покачиваясь и позволяя жемчужинам перекатываться по его обнаженной груди. В тусклом свете они почти сливались с его бледной кожей. Повинуясь внезапной прихоти, он потянулся за свадебной вуалью и закрепил ее гребнями на своих коротких волосах. Старые викторианские кружева, пожелтевшие от времени и местами потертые, свисали до самого пола. Он сделал несколько небольших поворотов, наблюдая за тем, как тюль колышется в воздухе.

Затем Гарри взглянул на себя в зеркало, и ему понравилась длинная линия изгиба своего тела, отраженная в зеркале. Он чувствовал себя высоким и гибким, юбка подчеркивала длину его ног, а тонкая вуаль смягчала его края. Парень потянулся за парой маленьких кружевных перчаток с оборками — одной из немногих действительно легкомысленных вещей, которые он нашел в сундуке — и надел на свои руки. Они были немного тесноваты, канавки между пальцами едва доходили до второго сустава, но ему все равно понравились кружевные оборки вокруг запястий.

Он прижал пальцы к подбородку, склонил голову набок и принялся позировать перед зеркалом, как _Примадонна на портрете_. Он рассмеялся, раскинул руки в стороны и прошелся по комнате, чувствуя, как вся ткань трепещет и тянется позади него. Он представил себя невестой, вальсирующей с женихом в лунном свете. Тяжесть дня спала с его плеч, когда он принялся танцевать по комнате, кружась вокруг себя, словно был частью музыкальной шкатулки. Он —

— _Ох_!

Гарри замер, спотыкаясь, когда резко обернулся.

Томлинсон стоял, держась одной рукой за дверную ручку, а другой держа пару одеял. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, а рот приоткрыт в удивленной маленькой букве «о». Гарри инстинктивно отшатнулся назад, прижимаясь к раме кровати в оборонительной позиции. Страх на его лице, видимо, заставил Луи очнуться от шока, и он сделал неуверенный шаг в комнату.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнес он, поднимая руку, которой держал дверь, словно успокаивая дикое животное. — Я постучал. Я подумал, что ты уснул. Я не ожидал… то есть, я просто… Я принес тебе несколько одеял.

Гарри ничего не ответил, только смотрел на Луи большими испуганными глазами.

— Сегодня ночью обещают морозы, — продолжил Луи. Он медленно подошел к табурету у двери и положил на него стопку одеял. — Я хотел убедиться, что тебе здесь будет достаточно тепло.

Гарри по-прежнему молчал, обхватив себя руками, все еще прижимаясь к кровати.

Томлинсон посмотрел на него снизу вверх, все так же не поднимая головы, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты все это нашел здесь? — спросил он, его тон голоса прозвучал непринужденно.

Гарри кивнул в ответ, скрещивая руки на голой груди.

— Выглядит неплохо, — улыбнулся Луи. — Я рад, что хоть кто-то извлекает пользу из этих старых вещей.

— Да?

— Да, — ответил Луи, мягко улыбаясь. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Дорогой.

Гарри ждал, что Луи рассмеется, что его доброе выражение лица станет жестоким.

— Можно посмотреть? — нерешительно спросил Томлинсон, подходя ближе.

Гарри позволил ему это, застенчиво опустив голову, когда Луи подошел и встал перед ним. Нежные руки обхватили его запястья и разомкнули их, прежде чем пальцы скользнули по бедрам. Когда Гарри взглянул на Луи сквозь ресницы, он увидел, что парень благоговейно смотрит на него.

— Господи, Дорогой, — выдохнул он хриплым голосом. — Ты словно ожившая мечта.

Эмоции захлестнули Гарри, заставляя глаза наполниться слезами.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил он, его горло сжалось от подкатывающей истерики.

— Да, — честно ответил Луи, проводя большими пальцами по атласу на талии Гарри. — Ты самый красивый парень, которого я когда-либо видел.

Губы Луи мягко коснулись губ Гарри, и тот растаял в его прикосновении. Он вцепился мужчине в плечи, словно его ноги могли подогнуться в любой момент, когда Луи начал исследовать пространство бледной кожи и атласа под его руками. Он поцеловал Гарри в щеку, провел губами по влажным ресницам и нежно улыбнулся.

— Это нормально, милый, — мягко произнес он, крепко обнимая Гарри за талию. — В свое время мы все переодевались в платья.

Гарри издал какой-то недоверчивый звук и, отстранившись, вопросительно посмотрел на Луи.

— В казармах происходит много такого, о чем не докладывают Дяде Сэму***, — усмехнулся Луи, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Гарри и глядя вниз, туда, где их груди соприкасались. — Но ты гораздо красивее любого из этих армейских парней.

Гарри все еще не мог полностью поверить ласковым словам Луи, боясь принять доброту после стольких лет отказа себе даже в фантазии о таких желанных объятиях. Он задрожал от нежного прикосновения мужчины.

— Ты мне не веришь, Дорогой? — тихо спросил Луи, обхватив ладонями лицо, словно баюкая раненую птицу. — Ты же знаешь, мне все равно, что ты здесь делаешь, что носишь. После всего, что я сделал в своей жизни, ты думаешь, меня будет волновать кусочек шелка? Это было бы очень лицемерно с моей стороны, не так ли? Кроме того, — продолжал он, ухмыляясь, — мне бы очень не хотелось лишний раз препятствовать этому. От тебя дух захватывает в старых брюках, но ты такой милый… — Луи замолчал, окидывая обожающим взглядом фигуру Гарри. — Ты просто нечто.

Гарри покраснел до самой груди, розовый цвет прекрасно контрастировал с молочно-белым жемчугом на шее. Он поднял руку в перчатке и сквозь кружево ощутил щетину на подбородке Луи. Томлинсон наклонился вперед, терпеливо ожидая, пока Гарри сократит расстояние между ними.

Поцелуй Луи был как откровение. Гарри дрожал и задыхался от мягкого прикосновения его губ, внезапно переполненный всеми чувствами, которые он искал всю свою жизнь. Теперь он понял, почему поэты так стараются выразить это словами, почему любовники запечатывают письма поцелуями. В нежных прикосновениях губ Луи и нежной силе его рук  
Гарри чувствовал себя как дома.

Во всех своих исследованиях этого старого деревянного сундука он никогда не переставал представлять, каково это — делиться им с кем-то другим. Шелк никогда не казался таким мягким, как когда руки Луи касались его сквозь него, и Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя таким красивым, как когда Томлинсон на него смотрел. Он тихо ахнул, позволяя себе насладиться прикосновениями мужчины.

Луи поцеловал Гарри в грудь, касаясь губами ожерелья, чтобы почувствовать контраст прохладных жемчужин с теплой кожей. Парень тихонько заскулил, чувствуя, как язык Луи дразнит кожу вокруг жемчужин. Его бедра дернулись вперед, прижимаясь растущей эрекцией к животу Томлинсона, отчего тот посмотрел на него с озорной усмешкой. Луи аккуратно подтолкнул Гарри к кровати и опустил вниз на груду одежды, свадебная вуаль раскинулась вокруг них словно озеро. Гарри лежал, утопая в пенистых белых кружевах, красные губы и щеки резко контрастировали с молочно-белым окружением. Сердце Луи подпрыгнуло в груди.

— Черт, — пробормотал он себе под нос, наклоняясь вперед, прижимаясь обжигающим поцелуем к губам Гарри, после чего опустился на колени у края кровати. Он устроился между колен Гарри и просунул руки под юбку, поднимая ее вверх. — Можно?

Гарри застенчиво кивнул в ответ, посасывая нижнюю губу между зубами.

Луи поднял ткань еще выше, касаясь губами каждого нового дюйма кожи. Юбка собралась вокруг бедер Гарри, и Томлинсон застонал при виде его члена, твердого и истекающего только для него. Он провел пальцами по горячей бархатистой коже, и у парня перехватило дыхание. Томлинсон сделал паузу, растерянно смотря на Гарри.

— Я никогда этого не делал… — начал Гарри, краснея.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Луи, успокаивающе проводя большим пальцем по бедру Гарри. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

— Пожалуйста, — кивнул парень в ответ.

Томлинсон наклонился вперед и прижался губами к кончику члена Гарри, чувствуя, как мышцы парня напрягаются от этого ощущения. Он обхватил руками бедра парня и, разминая плоть, взял член в рот, заставляя Гарри буквально растаять на постели. Он начал ласкать его своим языком, вытягивая вздохи и стоны из горла парня. Руки Стайлса искали, за что бы ухватиться, пальцы путались в кружевах, шелке и тюле, когда он откинул голову на груду платьев. Томлинсон ухмыльнулся так широко, как только мог, обхватив губами член Гарри и втянув его еще глубже. Он наклонил голову, следуя за движениями бедер и расслабляя горло, чтобы делать неуклюжие толчки.

— Луи, я больше не могу, — выдавил Гарри, его костяшки пальцев побелели под кружевами перчаток. К нему никогда так не прикасались, и тугой влажный жар губ Луи был почти невыносим. — Я собираюсь…

— Давай, Дорогой, — ответил Луи, отстраняясь и заменяя рот рукой. — Я весь в твоем распоряжении.

Он снова накрыл своим ртом головку члена, облизывая языком щелку и держа руку у основания. После этого спина Гарри выгнулась дугой на кровати, и он громко закричал, когда его захлестнул оргазм. Парень остался обессиленно лежать в кружевном бассейне, его голова кружилась, он был похож на Афродиту, рожденную на ложе из морской пены. Луи отстранился, оставив последнее движение языка, и бедра Гарри в очередной раз дернулись.

Ширинка Луи была уже расстегнута, поэтому он легко просунул руку в штаны и обернул ее вокруг себя. Он наклонился вперед для поцелуя, и Гарри позволил своему рту раскрыться, легко встречая язык мужчины. Он наблюдал сквозь тяжелые веки за движением под штанами Луи, четко очерченные мышцы его предплечья напрягались с каждым рывком. Гарри захотелось взглянуть поближе, но прежде чем он успел спросить, Луи напрягся и тихо застонал, кончив себе в руку.

Он рухнул рядом с Гарри, прижался губами к его плечу и закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться. Его рука все еще была засунута в штаны, и Гарри с любопытством потянулся к ней. Томлинсон открыл один глаз и увидел, как парень взял его руку в свою, поднес ко рту и высунул язык, чтобы попробовать жемчужные капли с его ладони.

Он усмехнулся, когда увидел выражение лица парня.

— К этому надо привыкнуть, — произнес Луи, потянувшись за тряпкой на умывальнике и приводя себя и Гарри в порядок.

Они лежали вместе в гнезде из изъеденной молью старой одежды, пока их сердцебиение и дыхание не замедлились, а ночной холод не покинул их теплый кокон.

******

С Луи все было так просто. Иногда Гарри начинал волноваться, что однажды утром он проснется в родительском доме и ферма окажется всего лишь слишком хорошим сном, от которого в груди у него останется горько-сладкая боль. Но он продолжал просыпаться в своем маленьком сарае, и Луи продолжал одаривать его той же ленивой улыбкой, и они продолжали касаться друг друга.

Гарри и не подозревал, как мало его трогали до Луи.

Особо очевидным это становилось тогда, когда на его бедре замирала теплая рука или пара ловких пальцев, запутывались в его волосах. Это казалось новым и для Луи, который иногда сладко вздыхал, когда Гарри соединял их руки вместе или прижимался к его спине. Они все время прикасались друг к другу, целовались, тискались в уголках амбара. Все казалось таким естественным.

— Мне надо подстричься, — произнес Луи однажды утром за завтраком, обхватывая своей лодыжкой ногу Гарри под столом. — Волосы стали слишком длинными.

— А? — спросил Гарри, оторвавшись от кофе, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы. Ему казалось, что прошло не так уж много времени с последней стрижки, но Луи любил поддерживать свою внешность в чистоте и порядке. Гарри всегда думал, что фермеры грубые, грязные и небритые, слишком сосредоточенные на своих животных, чтобы заботиться о внешнем виде, но Луи доказал ему, что он ошибался. Волосы у него всегда были коротко подстрижены по бокам — вероятно, это была привычка еще с армейских времен, — а ногти всегда были чистыми и розовыми. Когда он позволял себе отрастить бороду длиннее щетины, она всегда была ухожена и методично подстрижена. Даже его одежда, хоть и скромная, всегда была элегантной.

— Не хочешь мне помочь? Нет смысла возиться с зеркалом, пытаясь дотянуться до затылка, когда рядом есть лишняя пара рук.

— Я никогда раньше никого не стриг, — неуверенно ответил Гарри. — Ты серьезно хочешь этого? Я могу все испортить.

— Это просто, — заверил его Луи. — Я расскажу тебе что делать.

Томлинсон поставил табуретку в тень позади сарая, объяснив, что птицы могут использовать клочки его волос для своих гнезд, и попросил Гарри подержать перед ним маленькое зеркальце, пока он будет стричь свои волосы спереди.

— Возьми расческу, расчеши волосы, а потом подстриги кончики.

Гарри кивнул в ответ, восхищенно наблюдая за происходящим.

Когда Луи закончил спереди, он передал инструменты Гарри, который с опаской подошел к нему сзади. Солнце взошло не так давно, и прохладный утренний свет превратил голую спину мужчины в сливки. Гарри провел черной пластиковой расческой по волосам Луи, наблюдая за тем как его ресницы затрепетали от этого движения. Он осторожно расчесал мягкие волосы цвета виски, изо всех сил стараясь повторить то, что делал Томлинсон.

Сначала он срезал меньше сантиметра волос, но все равно напрягся, когда ножницы захлопнулись. Он продолжал осторожно расчесывать волосы, уделяя внимание каждой пряди и стараясь выравнивать длину по предыдущей. Через пару минут Гарри стал чувствовать себя увереннее. Когда костяшки его пальцев коснулись раковины уха Луи, он увидел, как мурашки пробежали по его голой шее. Стайлс наклонился, чтобы сдуть несколько каштановых волос, упавших на плечи мужчины, и прижался губами к его затылку. Луи опять слегка вздрогнул, и Гарри улыбнулся. Он снова принялся стричь, изо всех сил стараясь защитить нежную кожу ушей от ножниц.

Улыбка Гарри погасла, когда он отступил назад и заметил явную кособокость в волосах Луи. Он упрямо сжал губы и снова принялся расчесывать волосы, пытаясь выровнять длину с помощью ножниц.

— Хм, — проворчал он через мгновение, глубоко нахмурившись.

Луи приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Гарри через плечо.

— Возможно, я все испортил, — неохотно признался Гарри.

Томлинсон с любопытством поднес руку к затылку.

— Ну, вроде что-то осталось, — задумчиво ответил он, — значит, ты не так уж и плох.

— Выглядит ужасно — нахмурился Гарри. — Длина волос не ровная, поэтому я попытался все исправить, но, кажется, сделал еще хуже. Черт.

— Все в порядке, —поспешно заверил его Луи, поднимаясь и оказываясь лицом к лицу с Гарри. Он потянулся и положил руки на бедра Гарри, притягивая его к себе, пока их колени не соприкоснулись. — Тебе просто нужна практика. Я думаю, что ты хорошо справился в первый раз.

— Ты даже не видел, что получилось, — обиженно ответил Гарри.

— Оба уха и большая часть волос все еще на месте, — усмехнулся Луи. — Можно считать это успехом.

— Хотя стрижка ужасна, — хихикая, произнес Гарри, протягивая руку к волосам Лу и касаясь пальцами неровных прядей. — Ты все равно выглядишь мило.

— Я уверен, что все в порядке, — ответил Луи с легкой улыбкой на лице. — Хочешь, я могу подстричь тебя.

Гарри посмотрел на спутанные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам и груди Луи.

Он нуждался в стрижке. Он нуждался в ней, когда убегал, уже тогда его волосы были слишком близко к ушам, чтобы быть подходящими для свадебной службы. Теперь длина приближалась к подбородку, и короткие виски начали завиваться впервые на его памяти.

— Да, конечно, — неохотно согласился Гарри. Он поднял руку и убрал прядь волос за ухо. — Это наверное займет много времени. Мне следовало подстричься еще несколько месяцев назад.

Луи наблюдал за Гарри с каким-то расчетливым выражением в глазах.

— Ты не должен, — мягко произнес он, сжимая бедра Гарри. — Если не хочешь.

— Я должен, — повторил Гарри, зная, что его голос звучит слабо.

Луи притянул парня еще ближе, раздвинув колени так, чтобы можно было обхватить руками талию Гарри.

— Ты можешь отращивать длину, если хочешь, — сказал он, положив подбородок на грудь Гарри и глядя на него снизу вверх. — Думаю, тебе подойдет.

— Да?

Томлинсон кивнул в ответ.

— Я думаю, ты будешь выглядеть великолепно, — улыбнулся Луи, протягивая руку и заправляя выбившиеся волосы за ухо Гарри. — Как какой-нибудь принц. Как в тех фильмах, в колготках и панталонах.

Гарри покраснел, и Луи снова обхватил его руками, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Я могу подстричь тебя, если хочешь, — продолжил Луи, — но как бы то ни было, мне нравится, какие они сейчас. И, кроме того, коровам все равно, как выглядят твои волосы.

— Ну, я бы поспорил, — ответил Гарри, улыбнувшись и положив руки на колючие плечи Луи. — Некоторые из них любят посплетничать. Я слышал, как они распространяют слухи о нас.

— Это я во всем виноват, — усмехнулся Луи. — Я не должен целовать тебя перед ними так часто, это ужасно непрофессионально с моей стороны. Но тебе трудно сопротивляться.

С той самой ночи в сарае Луи начал постепенно изучать тело Гарри, их поцелуи часто становились более страстными, а его руки ловко скользили в брюки Стайлса. Ему не терпелось опуститься на колени и отсосать у Гарри за завтраком, в углу сарая или посреди пастбища, как случилось однажды. Поначалу Стайлс протестовал, боясь быть выставленным на всеобщее обозрение, но Луи заверил его, что пологие холмы и деревья надежно защищают их от посторонних глаз.

Гарри был благодарен за это сейчас, когда Луи потянул его вниз, к себе на колени, и впился в губы в игривом поцелуе, отчего ножки табурета под их общим весом погрузились в грязь. Руки Томлинсона скользнули к ремням комбинезона Гарри, легко расстегивая застежки, стягивая ткань на груди вниз и открывая вид на одну из рубашек, принадлежащих ему же. Томлинсон потянулся к пуговицам на бедрах Гарри, но тот перехватил его руки, останавливая.

Луи вопросительно посмотрел в ответ.

— Эм, — начал Гарри, его щеки тут же порозовели. — Я мог бы…?

Он прикусил губу, глядя вниз, туда, где их члены прижимались друг к другу.

Томлинсон все еще продолжал хмуриться, одна его бровь изогнулась в замешательстве.

— То, что ты делаешь, — подсказал Гарри, прижимая костяшки пальцев к животу Луи чуть выше пояса. — Своим ртом. Я хочу попробовать.

— Ты хочешь отсосать мне? — неуверенно спросил Луи, широко раскрыв глаза.

Гарри радостно кивнул в ответ.

— Хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо.

До этого момента инициатором минета всегда был Луи, как и дрочки. Гарри видел лишь мельком обнаженный член Луи, поэтому ему отчаянно хотелось взглянуть на него поближе.

— Хорошо — ответил Луи, немного колеблясь. — Если ты этого хочешь. Конечно.

Гарри, не теряя времени, опустился на траву, а Луи встал с табурета так близко к сараю, что при желании мог прислониться плечом к стене. Казалось, он на мгновение растерялся, не зная, куда деть руки, но все же разместил их так, что одна из них была прижата к стене сарая, а другая покоилась на плече Гарри. Пальцы Стайлса быстро справились с ремнем, вытаскивая мягкую кожу через пряжку и расстегивая медные пуговицы левайсов Луи.

К тому времени, как Гарри стянул джинсы и трусы с бедер, Луи был уже наполовину тверд.

— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Гарри, почти с благоговением глядя на член Томлинсона. Луи рассмеялся, его поза расслабилась, и Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. — Так и есть.

— Спасибо, Дорогой, — мужчина улыбнулся, с благодарностью прижимая большой палец к щеке Гарри. Стайлс вернул свое внимание к текущей задаче, внезапно почувствовав неуверенность, когда оценивающе посмотрел на Луи. — Для начала, просто дотронься до меня, — подсказал Томлинсон, надеясь успокоить парня. В тот же миг Гарри разжал кулаки и обхватил бедра мужчины, впиваясь в мышцы. — Вот так, — ласково ответил Луи, проводя пальцами по волосам парня.

Гарри наклонил голову вперед и прижался губами к основанию члена Луи, сбоку от ствола, тут же смотря на мужчину в поисках одобрения. Томлинсон что-то промычал и притянул его голову для очередного поцелуя. Гарри продолжал исследовать член, начиная лизать и посасывать его словно маленький котенок. Луи одобрительно кивнул и громко застонал. К тому времени, как парень полностью взял член в рот, его руки потянулись к заднице мужчины, начиная разминать плоть. Луи громко застонал от ощущения сильных пальцев Гарри в сочетании с жаром его рта и потянулся к одному из его запястий.

Гарри, казалось, не замечал этого, пока его пальцы не оказались у Луи во рту. Он подпрыгнул от ощущения языка Луи, скользнувшего по чувствительным подушечкам, и застонал, когда мужчина начал их сосать с ним в такт. В ответ Гарри удвоил свои усилия на члене Луи, его рот был неуклюжим и нетерпеливым, а слюна собиралась в ладони.

Гарри был сбит с толку, когда Томлинсон направил его руку за спину, проталкивая пальцы в свою дырочку, отчего Стайлс дернулся вперед, начиная кашлять от удивления и тут же отстраняясь. Луи замер, свободной рукой поглаживая его волосы и улыбаясь, пока тот переводил дыхание, но затем Гарри снова взял в рот член, начиная его жадно посасывать, пока Томлинсон водил его пальцами по своей дырочке. Он молча направлял Гарри, используя в качестве примера собственные пальцы.

— Ты так хорошо справляешься, — прошептал Луи, убирая со лба Гарри мокрые от пота локоны и направляя его пальцы в себя. — Мне так нравится.

Гарри быстро погрузился в ощущение трепещущих мышц Луи и шелковистой гладкой кожи, забыв о своей главной задаче, и его рот неподвижно замер вокруг члена. Мужчина затаил дыхание, улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед, мягко толкаясь вперед, в мягкое влажное тепло рта Гарри.

Парень застонал, громко и безудержно, ошеломленный шквалом ощущений, сильнее от того, что его так сильно использовали, и Луи повторил его звук.

Вскоре тихие стоны Луи стали выше и требовательнее, толчки его бедер стали резче, пальцы сжались в волосах Гарри, в то время как другая рука проталкивала его пальцы глубже. Свободная рука парня упала на колени, крепко прижимаясь к затянутому в джинсы члену, слюна стекала по подбородку, а член Луи скользил по языку.

Луи еще крепче вцепился в волосы Гарри и попытался оттащить его, предупреждая о том, что должно произойти, но Стайлс проигнорировал его. Он оттолкнул руку Луи и крепче сжал член. Все тело Луи напряглось, когда он кончил, а мышцы ягодиц крепко сжались вокруг пальцев Гарри. Парень проглотил столько, сколько мог, но, безусловно, большая часть стекла по подбородку и груди, и он влажно закашлялся, когда отстранился.

Луи привалился к амбару, выпустив скользкую от слюны руку Гарри, и парень упал в траву, выглядя ошеломленным.

— Все хорошо? — тихо спросил Луи, застегивая джинсы и опускаясь рядом.

Гарри смущенно кивнул в ответ, его щеки были красными, как свекольный сок. Его глаза остекленели, и если бы Томлинсон не был свидетелем минета, он бы подумал, что они поменялись местами. Луи схватил футболку, которую снял перед стрижкой, и быстро стер сперму с лица и шеи Гарри.

— Спасибо, — произнес Луи, устраиваясь рядом и нежно целуя разгоряченную щеку Гарри. — Никто никогда не делал ничего подобного для меня.

— Серьезно? — спросил Гарри, его возмущенный хмурый взгляд задержался на губах Луи.

— Да, — мужчина прижал костяшки пальцев к пальцам Гарри. — Обычно, всегда я инициатор.

Гарри переплел их пальцы, все еще липкие от слюны, и улыбнулся.

— Остальные многое упускают.

— Да? — Луи рассмеялся в ответ.

— Ага — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Томлинсон перекатился на бок и засунул пальцы за пояс Гарри.

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, — произнес он, потянувшись к пуговицам комбинезона, но Гарри снова остановил его.

— Я уже… — Гарри смущенно указал на мокрое пятно на джинсах, и Луи довольно усмехнулся.

Они валялись на траве несколько долгих минут, позволяя своим сердцам замедлиться под холодным зимним солнцем, пока поблизости не раздалось громкое мычание.

— Пошли, — сказал Луи, поднимаясь с травы. — Я думаю, что они увидели достаточно, теперь точно будут сплетничать на протяжении многих дней.

*****

Утром в день своего рождения Гарри проснулся от легкого стука в дверь сарая.

— С днем рождения, — мягко произнес Луи, широко улыбаясь, заходя внутрь.

Гарри приподнялся на локтях, сонно потирая глаза, в то время как Луи подошел и сел на край кровати. Он держал жестяной поднос, полный вафель с липкими ножками от вытекшего из вафельницы жидкого теста и ложкой взбитых сливок, которые быстро растекались от пара. Рядом стояла маленькая фарфоровая чашечка с кленовым сиропом и большой стакан апельсинового сока. Гарри сел, прислонившись к железной спинке кровати, и подтянул одеяло до пояса.

— Спасибо, — улыбаясь, ответил он все еще хриплым ото сна голосом.

Гарри подвинулся поближе к стене, чтобы Томлинсон мог поместиться рядом с ним, и погрузился в маленький пир. Луи положил голову Гарри на плечо, время от времени протягивая руку к вафле и макая ее в сироп.

— Мне пора в сарай, — произнес Гарри, когда поднос опустел и остались лишь несколько крошек и липкий янтарный след капель сиропа, но в его голосе не было энтузиазма. Он потянулся за салфеткой, лежавшей на подносе со стороны Луи, но тот быстро поймал его за руку и остановил.

— Нет, не надо, — ответил Томлинсон, с улыбкой, прижимая парня к стене. — Я уже позаботился об утренней работе. В день рождения надо отдыхать.

Схватив парня за запястье, он поднес его руку ко рту и высунул язык, медленно слизывая высыхающий сироп с кончиков пальцев. У Гарри буквально отвисла челюсть от этого жеста, поэтому он вздрогнул, когда Луи двинулся дальше, касаясь языком подушечки большого пальца.

— Только отдыхать? — спросил он хриплым голосом.

Луи усмехнулся и прижался губами к ладони Гарри.

— Может быть, _не только_ отдыхать, — Томлинсон поднял поднос с колен Гарри и поставил его рядом с кроватью, после чего перекатился на грудь парня. Стайлс буквально растаял на простынях, как взбитые сливки растаяли на вафлях, мягкий и сладкий, с нетерпением ожидая губ Луи. Ожидая, когда его съедят. — Чего ты хочешь, Дорогой? Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно.

— Все, что угодно? — томно спросил Гарри, выгибая шею и глядя на Луи сквозь тяжелые веки. — Твои ладони. Твой рот. Я хочу все, что ты умеешь.

— А я говорил тебе, что ты можешь его получить в любой момент, — Луи улыбнулся, после чего прижался губами к нижней челюсти Гарри. Он оставил за собой дорожку томных, долгих поцелуев, медленно продвигаясь все дальше под одеяло, и когда он просунул руки под подол ночной рубашки Гарри, тот испустил дрожащий вздох, от которого его грудь подпрыгнула к губам Луи.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Луи, наконец, выпустил Гарри из постели, лениво откинувшись на подушки и наблюдая за тем, как тот ходит по комнате, чтобы одеться. Однако он сел, когда Гарри поднял платье, которое бросил прошлой ночью, и потянулся к комбинезону, скомканному под ним.

— Ты не должен… — начал Луи, отчего Гарри тут же повернулся, замечая то, как мужчина борется с собой, подбирая слова. — Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь. Ты можешь носить все, что захочешь. Тебе не нужно работать сегодня, поэтому можешь не надевать свою рабочую одежду. Ты можешь надеть одно из своих платьев. Если хочешь, конечно.

Гарри каждый раз испытывал легкую головокружительную дрожь, когда Луи называл их так.

 _Платья Гарри_.

— Какое именно? — застенчиво спросил Гарри, опуская комбинезон обратно на стул.

Луи моргнул и нахмурился.

— Любое, — ответил он. — Все, что пожелаешь. Все зависит от тебя.

— Но какое из них тебе нравится? — спросил Гарри. Он встал посередине комнаты, и Луи наконец-то понял, о чем просил Гарри.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрал?

Гарри кивнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, нервно сжимая пальцы когда Луи наконец встал с кровати.

Платяного шкафа в сарайчике не было, так что одежду из сундука некуда было повесить, но ее и не прятали. Крышка сундука была открыта, повсюду валялась разбросанная одежда, блузки свисали с боков, а платья висели на вбитых в стену гвоздях. Луи остановился перед сундуком и, оглянувшись, увидел, что Гарри все еще терпеливо наблюдает за ним. Он просмотрел небольшую коллекцию, сжимая кусочки ткани между пальцами, прежде чем сделать свой выбор.

— Вот, — произнес он. — Вот это подчеркивает твои глаза.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

Это было простое домашнее платье, удобное и просторное, с парой больших квадратных карманов спереди и поясом на талии, который завязывался сзади, чтобы придать ему некоторую форму. Оно было сшито из мягкого, потертого кремового хлопка с узором из крошечных цветочков в зеленых и розовых оттенках. Когда Гарри потянулся за ним, Луи подошел ближе. Парень стянул с себя ночную рубашку и позволил Луи натянуть платье через голову, просовывая руки в отверстия и тут же наклоняясь, чтобы поправить юбку на коленях. Томлинсон мягко развернул Гарри и застегнул ряд плоских жемчужных пуговиц на спине, поглаживая ладонями ребра парня, после чего схватил пояс и завязал его аккуратным бантом. Закончив, он наклонил голову и прижался губами к плечу Гарри, где в квадратном декольте виднелся участок кожи. Парень слегка покачнулся, прижавшись к груди Луи.

— Еще мне нужен свитер, — произнес Гарри хриплым голосом. — Сегодня холодно.

— Конечно, — согласился Луи с явной улыбкой в голосе. Он быстро сжал бедра Гарри, после чего отстранился. Парень сразу же почувствовал, что ему не хватает тепла тела Луи, прижавшегося к его спине, поэтому повернулся, наблюдая через плечо за тем, как мужчина роется в куче свитеров во втором ящике комода. Он схватил один из них вместе с парой толстых носков из верхнего ящика и, широко улыбаясь, повернулся к Гарри.

Гарри снова послушно поднял руки, и Луи натянул через голову коричневый шерстяной свитер. Раньше он принадлежал Луи, подол был растянут так, что свободно свисал до бедер Гарри. Стайлс звонко рассмеялся, когда ворот застрял на лбу, на что Луи рассмеялся в ответ, осторожно натягивая свитер на нос Гарри. Томлинсон поцеловал его, как только он освободился, просто быстро чмокнул, после чего опустился на пол. Гарри положил руку ему на плечо для опоры, поднимая по очереди каждую ногу, чтобы мужчине было удобно натягивать носки до икр. Затем Томлинсон потянулся за грязными рабочими ботинками Гарри, стоявшими рядом с кроватью, и помог ему засунуть каждую ногу внутрь, после чего ловко завязал шнурки. Когда каждый из них был аккуратно и плотно затянут, он задрал подол платья Гарри, наклонился и прижался губами к левой коленной чашечке Гарри.

— Ну вот, — тихо произнес Луи, опуская юбку обратно. — Ты готов.

Как бы Луи ни старался прогнать Гарри, тот все равно провел остаток утра, следуя за ним по ферме и наблюдая за тем, как мужчина выполняет их общую работу. Стайлс забирался на столбы забора, бочки и тюки сена и затеял игру, в которой пытался понять, как быстро сможет заставить Луи бросить все, что он делал, и поцеловать его. Рекорд составил четыре секунды.

После обеда он уступил Луи в его просьбе расслабиться и подошел к маленькой книжной полке в гостиной дома Томлинсона. Он заметил ее еще тогда, когда спал на бугристой кушетке, но никогда не присматривался. У Луи были самые разные книги, классические и современные романы, книги поэзии и романтики. Гарри схватил книгу, которую никогда раньше не видел, заинтригованный словом «ангел» в названии, и вышел на крыльцо, чтобы почитать. День был чудесный, прохладный воздух был пропитан солнечным теплом. Он увидел вдалеке Луи с коровами и некоторое время наблюдал за ним, после чего открыл книгу.

Пока он читал, в мире царило умиротворение. Прохладный ветерок трепал страницы книги, заставлял светлые волоски на его голых ногах вставать дыбом, но когда он вытянул ноги из тени крыльца, солнечный свет упал на его кожу, тем самым согревая ее, поэтому Гарри вздохнул и перевернул страницу. Он прочитал почти четверть книги, когда послышалось тихое мяуканье, но только спустя несколько страниц он расслышал его как следует. Из-за мычания коров в поле, далекого журчания ручья и пения птиц над головой тихое мяуканье легко заглушалось. Прислушавшись, Гарри нахмурился, выпрямился и склонил голову набок, чтобы убедиться.

Он подождал немного и снова услышал мяуканье.

Гарри отложил книгу и сошел с крыльца, внимательно прислушиваясь и оглядываясь по сторонам, следуя на звук. Увидев что-то белое сквозь листья гортензии у стены дома, он опустился на колени в грязь и наклонился вперед, чтобы заглянуть под листву. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел трех крошечных котят, которые печально мяукали и шатались на нетвердых ногах.

Гарри вскочил на ноги и побежал к пастбищу, разыскивая Луи.

— Луи! — громко произнес он и, когда не смог найти, побежал обратно к сараю. — Луи!

— Что? — в панике спросил Томлинсон, выходя из сарая с крюком сена в руке. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Гарри задыхался от бега, и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем он смог ответить.

— Котята! — громко произнес он, его тело дрожало от возбужденной энергии. — Я нашел котят! Мы должны им помочь!

Луи с облегчением выдохнул в ответ.

— Где же они?

— Возле дома в кустах, — объяснил Гарри. — Нам нужно отнести их внутрь, они, наверное, замерзли. Они, должно быть, также голодны, ты знаешь, что едят котята? В мультиках они обычно пьют молоко. У нас есть молоко? Это молочная ферма, конечно, у нас есть молоко. У нас ведь есть молоко, правда?

— Гарри, успокойся, — тихо рассмеялся Луи. — Я уверен, что с ними все будет в порядке. О них, наверное, заботится мама кошка.

— А что, если нет? — спросил Гарри, нахмурившись. — А что, если она их бросила? Они плакали, когда я нашел их, и их шерсть была вся спутанная и грязная. Они скоро умрут от голода! Им нужна мать — им нужен я!

— Хорошо, Дорогой, — ответил Луи, нежно улыбаясь на напутственную речь Гарри. — Давай просто убедимся, что у них нет мамы, прежде чем забрать, хорошо? Почему бы тебе не взять с кухни банку тунца и не поставить ее у куста — если она не будет тронута в течение нескольких часов, ты можешь получить полную опеку над ними.

Гарри прижался губами к губам Луи в благодарном поцелуе и поспешил выполнить его указания. Он поставил банку тунца и пододвинул один из стульев от кухонного стола так, чтобы можно было следить за кустом гортензии, пока он читает, не подходя близко, чтобы можно было отпугнуть других кошек. У Гарри никогда раньше не было кошки — у его матери была аллергия на шерсть, поэтому им с Джеммой никогда не разрешалось иметь домашних животных. Хотя Гарри всегда хотел кошку и почти целый год носил с собой маленькую плюшевую игрушку с пуговичными глазами, ухаживая за ней, как за настоящей, когда ему было шесть.

Когда Луи вернулся домой ближе к вечеру, он застал Гарри с книгой, брошенной на коленях, пристально смотрящим на шелестящий куст гортензии.

— Значит, мама-кошка так и не пришла?

Гарри подскочил и повернулся на стуле. Луи держал в руках большую плетеную корзину.

— Нет, — покачал головой ответил Гарри. — Не думаю, что она вернется.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что готов к материнству? — спросил Луи, и на его губах заиграла шаловливая ухмылка.

— Да! — Гарри нетерпеливо кивнул в ответ.

— Тогда надо положить их в корзину, — произнес Луи, и Гарри усмехнулся в ответ.

Луи последовал за Гарри к кусту, и они оба синхронно опустились на колени рядом с ним. Томлинсон поставил корзину, и Стайлс увидел, что он положил внутрь несколько старых тряпичных полотенец и бутылку с длинной резиновой соской.

— Это для ягнят, — объяснил Луи, увидев, что Гарри с интересом смотрит на него. — Она слишком большая для котят, но все же это лучше, чем ничего. Мы можем посмотреть в магазине кормов завтра что-нибудь поменьше.

Луи опустился на живот и засунул руку в большие листья гортензии.

— Иди сюда, маленький, — сказал он, прежде чем вытащить за шкирку пушистого пятнистого котенка. Он протянул его Гарри, который тут же обхватил его руками и поднял вверх, хихикая, когда он посмотрел мутными голубыми глазами в ответ. Он положил котенка в корзину, когда Луи протянул ему еще одного, а за ним еще одного. — Давай приведем их в порядок, — продолжил Луи, садясь на пятки и отряхивая грязь с рук.

Томлинсон поставил кастрюлю с водой на плиту, чтобы согреть воду, и начал готовить ужин, в то время как Гарри продолжал сидеть с корзинкой котят на кухонном столе. Луи объяснил ему, что котята очень нежные и их нужно держать в тепле, и Гарри был готов запеленать каждого из них хоть сейчас, лишь бы они не мерзли. У первого котёнка была белая шёрстка с серыми пятнами, а у второго — серая с более темными полосками и белыми носками на лапах. Третий был весь белый, хотя трудно было сказать наверняка из-за мешанины пыли и грязи.

— Вот, — сказал Луи, когда цыпленок и овощи были смазаны маслом и разложены на сковородках. Он отнес кастрюлю с теплой водой к раковине и схватил старую тряпку. — Принеси их, пожалуйста, сюда.

Луи поднял серого котенка и обхватил его ладонью, после чего окунул тряпку в воду и осторожно потер ею грязь, запекшуюся на шерсти. Он показал Гарри, что нужно делать, предупредив, что он не должен мочить мордочки, после чего отжал тряпку и передал ее Гарри, чтобы тот вымыл других котят, а серого завернул в теплое одеяло.

Они поужинали на полу перед камином, поставив перед собой корзину с теплыми спящими котятами.

— Что насчет имен? Можно назвать Заплаткой этого парня, — спросил Гарри, указывая на пятнистого котенка. Луи легко кивнул в ответ. Он заглянул им под хвосты после того, как они их покормили, и назвал Гарри пол каждого. — Тигром этого забияку, — продолжил он, поглаживая полосатого котенка по голове, отчего его ушки дёрнулись в ответ, — и Снежинкой эту красавицу.

Гарри уже испытывал особую нежность к белому котенку, единственной девочке в стае, которая громко мурчала, когда Гарри кормил ее молоком, и попыталась схватить его за палец, когда он отстранился.

Отнеся пустые тарелки на кухню, Луи вернулся с купленным в магазине кексом на маленьком блюде, в глазурь которого была воткнута зажженная свеча.

— _С днем рождения тебя, с днем рождения тебя_ , — начал петь он, его голос был хриплым и таким же сладким, как кекс в руке. — _С днем рождения, дорогой Гарри, с днем рождения тебя_.

Луи протянул блюдце Гарри, и он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, загадывая желание навсегда остаться здесь. Парень задул свечу, и Луи поставив блюдце ему на колени. Гарри нетерпеливо отодрал бумагу и откусил кусочек, слизывая глазурь с кончиков пальцев.

— Ты купил только один кекс? — спросил Гарри, откусывая еще кусочек.

— Мне достаточно тебя, — ответил Луи, наклоняясь и целуя парня в щеку.

Гарри пристально посмотрел и протянул кекс мужчине. Луи улыбнулся и откусил маленький кусок. Пока они передавали маленький кекс друг другу, Гарри поклялся себе попрактиковаться в выпечке, чтобы следующий торт Луи действительно был съедобным, иначе ему придется попросить Луи показать ему, где в городе находится пекарня.

— Ну что, готов к подарку? — спросил Луи.

— Подарку? — спросил Гарри в ответ, слизывая глазурь с большого пальца.

— В смысле, если ты не хочешь, — поддразнил его Луи, легкомысленно пожимая плечами. — У тебя уже есть котята. Я уверен, что это достаточно.

— Что это? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри, перетягивая Луи к себе поближе. — Можно посмотреть? Пожалуйста.

— Так уж и быть, — усмехнулся Луи в ответ. Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил маленькую продолговатую коробочку, завернутую в газету и перевязанную бечевкой. — Держи.

Гарри нетерпеливо схватил коробку.

— Ничего страшного, если тебе не понравится, — сказал он, внезапно занервничав, когда Гарри потянул бечевку. — Я просто… я подумал, что тебе понравится.

Парню стало еще любопытнее, когда он разорвал обертку и открыл коробку. Он наклонил ее вперед и позволил предмету внутри выскользнуть на ладонь.

— Ох.

Он знал, что это за продолговатый предмет, знал, для чего нужен этот золотой цилиндр, но все же снял крышку, чтобы убедиться.

— Ты можешь не пользоваться ею, если не хочешь, — тихо произнес Луи, когда Гарри покрутил основание.

Помада была ярко-красной, точно такого же цвета, как розы, которые мать Гарри с гордостью выращивала у них во дворе.

— Ты можешь накрасить мне губы?

Луи замолчал и кивнул в ответ. Гарри передал тюбик мужчине и наклонился вперед в приглашении. Луи взял парня за подбородок, как делал, когда брил, и прижал уголок губной помады к губам Гарри. Он наклонился ближе, сосредоточенно щурясь, и медленно провел ею по мягким, пухлым губам Гарри.

— Как тебе? — спросил Гарри, когда Луи отстранился. Он зажал губу между зубами и почувствовал восковое скольжение помады, когда потер их друг о друга.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Луи. — Этот цвет тебе очень идет.

Он провел кончиком большого пальца по уголку рта Гарри, где помада вышла за пределы контура, и, когда он опустил руку, рядом с ногтем большого пальца появилось крошечное розовато-красное пятно. Это зрелище вызвало у парня легкую дрожь, внезапно заполнив его разум образами Луи, покрытого поцелуями его губной помады розово-красного цвета, его испачканных губ, шеи, груди и ног, каждый его палец был испачкан кольцами губной помады. Его сердце послало глубокий пульс через все тело, который замер низко в животе.

— Я могу… — он придвинулся ближе, пока их бедра не оказались прижаты друг к другу, и Гарри не почувствовал вкус сахара в дыхании Луи. Томлинсон просто наблюдал в ответ, любопытно и открыто. Гарри схватил Луи за подбородок, как тот делал это много раз, и прижался накрашенными губами к его щеке. Когда он отстранился, на коже Томлинсона отпечатался идеальный поцелуй, мягкий контур полных губ Гарри.

— Ты оставил след? — спросил Луи, и его глаза заблестели в мерцающем свете камина.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри в ответ.

Он наклонился, и запечатлел еще один поцелуй ниже первого, прямо на челюсти Луи. Вид его губ на щеке Томлинсона зажег что-то собственническое, дремлющее в Гарри, и внезапно ему захотелось узнать, сколько поцелуев нужно, чтобы покрыть кожу только одним слоем помады. Он крепче сжал подбородок Луи и привстал на носочки, нависая над ним и осыпая поцелуями его висок, скулы и переносицу. Томлинсон просто закрыл глаза и позволил этому случиться, широко улыбаясь, когда Гарри начал покрывать его лицо беспорядочными поцелуями.

Губная помада быстро теряла свою силу, но как только он отодвинулся, Луи уже держал тюбик наготове, чтобы нанести ее снова. Он провел им по губам Гарри, не обращая внимания на красные пятна на подбородке, прежде чем нанести немного на свои собственные губы.

— Я не могу позволить тебе получить все удовольствие, — пробормотал он, после чего поцеловал Гарри в щеку. Стайлс ухмыльнулся, задыхаясь от смеха, и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки Луи. Он закрыл глаза, когда мужчина поцеловал его в левый глаз, оставив вокруг красный след, и сорвал рубашку с плеч Томлинсона. Гарри покрыл поцелуями ключицы Луи, чувствуя соленый вкус пота, когда случайно облизал свои скользкие губы.

Луи сжал в кулаки свитер Гарри, стянул его через голову, бросил куда-то за спину и быстро расстегнул пуговицы на спине парня. Он опустил воротник платья и заменил его своим ртом, нарисовав ожерелье из поцелуев вокруг шеи Гарри. Луи потянул платье вниз еще ниже, пока парень, наконец, не вытащил руки из рукавов, и оставил его висеть вокруг талии. Он крепко сжал Стайлса за бедра и наклонился, запечатлев поцелуй во впадинке у основания груди. Дыхание, которое он выдохнул через нос, призрачно скользнуло по коже Гарри, заставили его соски затвердеть, а мурашки пробежать по предплечьям.

Луи открыл рот и прижался губами к центру груди Гарри, после чего выпустил поток горячего воздуха в ключицу. Стайлс рассмеялся от этого звука и щекочущего ощущения, прижимаясь твердым членом к бедру Луи. Томлинсон улыбнулся, и аккуратно опустил Гарри на пол, тут же седлая бедра, поощряя нуждающиеся движения его члена. Он опустил руки к бедрам Стайлса, где юбка от платья была взъерошена и смята. Разминая мягкую плоть, он чувствовал, как мышцы Гарри напрягаются под его прикосновениями, поэтому скользнул руками вверх, обхватив ими задницу Гарри и направляя его движения.

Они разлеглись рядом с камином, оставляя следы угасающих следов поцелуев везде, где их губы могли дотянуться. Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы Луи, все еще неровно подстриженные на затылке, и задохнулся, когда мужчина сжал зубами кожу у основания его горла. Его бедра задрожали, когда он кончил, рот приоткрылся в немок крике, размазывая остатки губной помады по лбу Луи. Он рухнул на плечо Томлинсона, тяжело дыша, и засунул пальцы за пояс его брюк, все еще дрожа от посторгазменных толчков.

— _Мяу._

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел, что Снежинка проснулась и выползла из корзины у камина, моргая и сонно смотря на них большими зелеными глазами.

— Я думаю, она голодна, — сказал Луи, прищурившись.

— Но я собирался… — Гарри нахмурился, дергая Луи за пояс, где ткань все еще была туго натянута.

— Материнство приходит с жертвами, — поддразнил его Луи, поднося руку Гарри ко рту и запечатлевая красный поцелуй на костяшках пальцев.

Он подхватил Снежинку и помчался обратно на кухню, оставив Гарри дуться на полу.

— Пошли, — ухмыльнулся он с порога. — Как только она заснет, тебе придется смыть с меня кучу помады.

Луи рассмеялся, когда Гарри быстро поднялся на ноги.

*****

Гарри растерянно уронил табуретку для дойки, когда открыл стойло Рути через шесть дней после своего дня рождения, из-за ее спины выглянул маленький худенький теленок.

— Луи! — закричал он, шумно влетая в дом. — Луи! — он пробежал мимо корзины с котятами с любопытно подергивающимися ушами в гостиной и, заставляя висящие в коридоре рамки дребезжать, направился к спальне. — _Луи_!

Гарри рванулся к двери, и Луи, вздрогнув, проснулся.

— Что ты делаешь? — прохрипел Луи, сонно моргая, когда Гарри прыгнул на кровать и схватил его за руку. — Что происходит?

— Там _малыш_! — воскликнул Гарри почти истерически, больно хватая Луи за руку. — Ты должен немедленно пойти со мной!

— Отелилась одна из коров? — спросил Луи, широко раскрыв глаза. — В сарае?

— Да! — Гарри выразительно кивнул, его ботинки заскользили по половицам, когда он попытался стащить Луи с кровати. — У Рути теперь есть малыш!

— Он выглядел нормально? — спросил Луи. — Он уже стоял на ножках? Дышал?

Гарри снова кивнул, выглядя так, словно его голова вот-вот упадет с плеч.

— Хорошо, — Луи улыбнулся и вздохнул. — Тогда у меня есть время одеться.

Хватка Гарри ослабла достаточно, чтобы Луи смог выползти на свободу и начать поиски шорт. Гарри шумно выдохнул.

— Там малыш, — нахмурился Гарри, демонстративно игнорируя наготу Луи, пока тот рылся в куче одежды рядом с комодом. — Он может умереть. Ты не можешь одеваться быстрее?

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я бегал по ферме голышом? — спросил Луи с явным весельем в голосе, открывая ящик с бельем.

— Я не против, — ответил Гарри, на мгновение забыв о своей настойчивости. Луи ухмыльнулся, казалось, что он был поглощен идеями того, чем можно будет заняться, если он будет голым в поле, но Гарри схватил комбинезон, висевший на столбике кровати, и бросил его в него, рявкнув: — Там маленький теленок, которому нужна твоя помощь!

Вместе они вернулись в сарай, Гарри на несколько нетерпеливых шагов опережал Луи, и когда они подошли к стойлу Рути, маленький теленок с любопытством обнюхивал ее вымя.

— Ох, — выдохнул Гарри, повиснув на двери стойла. — Разве он не прекрасен? Это мальчик?

— Есть только один способ это выяснить, — спокойно ответил Луи, успокаивающе поглаживая Рути по боку и опускаясь на колени рядом с теленком. Рути была из тех коров, которых Гарри всегда видел в книжках, вся в черно-белых пятнах, с большими блестящими круглыми глазами, обрамленными густыми длинными ресницами. Ее теленок был таким же симпатичным, насколько он мог видеть, когда Луи вытащил его из-под нее и начал осмотр. — Ты прав, — сказал он, приподняв хвост теленка. — Это мальчик.

— С ним все в порядке? — спросил Гарри, все еще нервничая.

— Он само совершенство, — улыбнулся Луи, проводя рукой по спине теленка. — Подойди и убедись сам.

Гарри обошел Луи и сел на корточки перед маленьким теленком, широко улыбаясь, когда тот повернулся к нему мордочкой. Голова теленка была вся черная, но на лбу виднелось пятно белого меха, почти идеально напоминающее сердце.

— Посмотри на него, — пробормотал Гарри, потирая большим пальцем белое пятно. — Ты когда-нибудь видел что-нибудь подобное?

— Телята бывают всевозможных расцветок, — ответил Луи, — но этот самый особенный из тех, что я видел.

— Ты это слышал? — прошептал Гарри маленькому теленку, закрыв лицо руками. — Луи говорит, что ты особенный.

Он наклонился, чмокнул в середину белого сердечка и отпустил теленка, который начал извиваться.

— Вот так будет всегда? — спросил Гарри у Луи. — Они самостоятельно появятся на свет?

— Нет, — Луи покачал головой. — За остальными нужно будет следить. Рути родила немного раньше, но это нормально. Это ее не первый теленок, так что я знал, что с ней все будет в порядке. В прошлом у нее никогда не было никаких проблем. А вот за Нелли нам придется приглядывать, — он посмотрел на корову, о которой шла речь, с грустной улыбкой. — Она потеряла своего первого теленка. Надеюсь, с этим нам повезет больше. Они с Бесси должны разродиться в ближайшие несколько недель. Все они забеременели в мае прошлого года.

Он в последний раз погладил теленка и отпустил его к матери, которая терпеливо ждала, пока его осмотрят.

— Давай закончим дойку, — предложил Луи, протягивая Гарри руку, — а потом можно помыть малыша губкой, чтобы убедиться, что он полностью чистый.

*****

Гарри назвал маленького теленка Валентино из-за сердечка на лбу. Он стал проводить все больше времени в сарае и в поле, присматривая за теленком и знакомя котят с жизнью на ферме. Он часто стал гулять с Валентино на поводке из веревки, а из большого кармана его комбинезона выглядывали один-два котенка. Он часто задавался вопросом, что произойдет, если его родители каким-то образом проедут мимо фермы и увидят его вот так, в поле. Он представил себе, как их машина с визгом останавливается, распахиваются двери, и они тащат его обратно в церковь, заставляя закончить начатое. Но теперь, когда он был весь в грязи, щеки его горели счастливым румянцем, а волосы вились дикими кудрями, одетый в женскую блузку и слишком большой комбинезон, он сомневался, что они когда-нибудь смогут узнать его. Как Золушка на балу, он пройдет незамеченным, чужой в их глазах. Ему почти _хотелось_ , чтобы мать увидела его, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть выражение ее лица, когда она поймет, что этот грязный беззаботный юноша с остатками губной помады вокруг рта был не кем иным, как ее сыном, вежливым, застегнутым на все пуговицы будущим адвокатом.

*****

У Бесси начались схватки именно в тот день, который и предсказал Луи. Он заметил, как она беспокойно расхаживает по полю перед обедом, и позвал Гарри, чтобы тот помог ему загнать ее в пустой загон в тени. Они ели бутерброды бок о бок, наблюдая за тем, как она дрыгает ногами и пыхтит, нетерпеливо ожидая финала своей беременности.

Около двух часов ночи у нее под хвостом образовался пузырь с водой, сквозь прозрачную мембрану виднелась пара маленьких копыт. Они подбадривали ее, говоря слова одобрения, пока голова теленка выбиралась наружу.

— Он может так дышать? — Обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

— Все в порядке, — заверил его Луи. — Пока он все еще получает кислород через пуповину.

Гарри подпрыгнул, когда Бесси внезапно опустилась на колени и перекатилась на бок, отчего теленок задергал своими маленькими ножками.

— Она просто ложится в более удобное положение, — объяснил Луи, прежде чем Гарри успел спросить, все ли с ней в порядке.

Они вместе наблюдали за тем, как теленок все больше и больше появляется на свет, пока, наконец, одним сильным толчком он не упал на траву позади нее. Луи бросился вперед и разорвал пальцами пузырь с водой, снимая пленку с мордочки теленка. Бесси повернулась, чтобы слизнуть жидкость, покрывавшую кофейно-коричневый мех теленка, в то время как Луи вытирал пальцем его кремовый рот до тех пор, пока он не сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая за теленком из-за плеча Луи.

— Да, — Луи улыбнулся. — Он выглядит немного недоношенным, но это нормально. Мы быстро его откормим.

Гарри подождал, пока большая часть слизи не была смыта с морды теленка, прежде чем протянуть руку и погладить мягкий влажный мех на его щеке. Теленок посмотрел на него большими круглыми глазами и тихонько замычал.

— Он такой маленький, — тихо сказал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как теленок пытается встать, а потом тяжело опускается обратно на траву. — Даже меньше, чем Валентино.

— Думаю, вот почему, — произнес Луи с явным удивлением в голосе, указывая на еще одну ногу, выглядывавшую из-под хвоста Бесси.

— Еще один? — удивленно спросил Гарри. — У нее близнецы?

— Похоже на то, — ответил Луи, отводя ее хвост в сторону, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Близнецы у коров редкость, я и не думал, что они у нас когда-нибудь появятся.

Бесси все еще тяжело дышала, лежа в изнеможении на траве.

— Я помогу ей с этим, — произнес Луи, ощупывая аккуратно другую переднюю ногу нерожденного теленка. Он схватил ее за оба копыта и помог перевернуться, и вскоре показалась голова теленка. После этого все пошло как по маслу, Бесси напряглась и теленок упал на руки Луи. Он очистил ему морду точно так же, как и другому теленку, который к тому времени стоял на тонких шатких ногах рядом с Гарри, и облегченно улыбнулся, когда тот начал дышать.

Телята-близнецы были почти идентичны своей матери и друг другу, все трое были темно-коричневого цвета с бледными мордами. Единственным отличием, которое Гарри смог найти в них, был маленький белый пучок на лбу второго теленка. Ее он назвал Артемидой, а ее брата Аполлоном.

*****

Через восемь дней после рождения близнецов Луи заметил у Нелли признаки родов. Он, казалось, готовился к этому, когда пришел к ужину и рассказал об этом Гарри.

— Я только быстро поем, — сказал он, с беспокойным видом накладывая еду в свою тарелку. — Хочу на всякий случай быть в сарае, пока не родится теленок.

— Я пойду с тобой, — предложил Гарри. — На случай, если тебе понадобится помощь.

— Возможно, это случится не скоро, — объяснил Луи, запихивая в рот картофель и цыпленка. — Тебе надо немного поспать. Я всегда могу позвать тебя, если мне понадобится помощь. На самом деле, я делал это десятки раз. Я справлюсь сам.

— Но я хочу, — произнес Гарри. — Я пока не хочу спать. Я действительно хочу помочь.

Луи посмотрел на свою тарелку и покачал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он, и Гарри растерянно заморгал. — Нет, просто оставайся здесь. Ложись спать. Все будет хорошо.

Гарри обиженно поджал губы.

— Ты разбудишь меня, когда родится теленок?

— Конечно, — ответил Луи, запихивая в рот очередную порцию еды и машинально пережевывая ее.

— Я придумал имена, — решил разбавить молчание произнес Гарри. — Делайла для девочки или Бьюфорд для мальчика. У меня также есть резервные имена на случай, если появятся еще близнецы. Или, может быть, у него будет метка, как у Валентино, и ему понадобится специальное имя.

— Да, — ответил Луи, не поднимая глаз.

Гарри хмуро наблюдал за тем, как Луи быстро покончил с ужином, поставил тарелку в раковину и поцеловал Гарри в щеку, после чего убежал обратно в сарай.

Небо весь день было затянуто темными тучами, и воздух был наполнен предвкушением грозы. Такая погода всегда заставляла Гарри нервничать. Его желудок слегка скрутило, когда он увидел через окно, как Луи пересекает поле, он был словно маленькое коричневое пятнышко в море штормового пурпурного неба и холодной серой земли.

Он старался не обращать внимания на тревогу в глубине души, растягивая время, необходимое для того, чтобы убрать остатки обеда и помыть посуду, но он не мог не волноваться. Гарри переоделся в пижаму и попытался читать книгу, чтобы отвлечься, но все еще не мог расслабиться. А потом вдруг пошел дождь.

Толстые тяжелые капли застучали по маленькому сараю, ветер засвистел в деревьях снаружи. Гарри подумал о Луи без пальто, торчащем в одиночестве в сарае, и в груди у него закружилась тревога. К тому времени, как в небе прогремел первый раскат грома, он уже натянул куртку поверх пижамы и зашнуровал ботинки. Парень убедился, что все котята крепко спят в своей корзинке, но завернул их в одеяло на всякий случай, чтобы они не замерзли, после чего накинул себе на плечи большое одеяло. Он сгреб с кровати оставшиеся одеяла и вышел под дождь. Он немного споткнулся под тяжестью и неудобным углом, который ему приходилось сохранять, чтобы держать в руках всю ношу, но не спускал глаз с сарая и теплого света, сияющего через щели в древесине.

Луи нервно расхаживал перед стойлом Нелли и резко остановился, когда Гарри открыл дверь.

— Как она там? — спросил Гарри, бросая одеяла на кучу чистой соломы и скидывая теперь уже влажное одеяло с плеч.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Луи напряженным от волнения голосом. — Роды начались несколько часов назад. Теленок уже должен был выйти наружу.

— Дай ей немного времени, — произнес Гарри. Он заметил легкую дрожь в руках Луи и нахмурился, не зная, от холода это или от беспокойства. — Вот, — сказал он, протягивая ему одеяло. — Пойду приготовлю кофе.

— По-моему, я велел тебе спать, — сказал Луи, слегка улыбаясь.

Гарри просто взял мужчину за дрожащие руки и нежно сжал в ответ.

— Я сейчас вернусь.

Гарри не знал, сколько времени они просидели, прижавшись друг к другу на куче соломы, завернувшись в толстые одеяла и прижимая к груди кружки с горячим кофе, наблюдая за Нелли в поисках каких-либо признаков перемен.

— Ожидание, — произнес Луи, когда кофе больше не обжигал рот Гарри с каждым глотком. — Это напоминает мне то время.

— Когда ты служил?

Луи кивнул, крепче сжимая кружку.

— Было много ожидания, — объяснил он. — Вечное ожидание во время воздушных рейдов и атак. Ожидание, чтобы увидеть, кто выжил. Увидеть, выжил ли я.

— Ты это сделал, — сказал Гарри, положив руку на плечо Луи.

— По счастливой случайности, — мрачно улыбнулся Луи.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Потому что так и должно было быть. Ты должен был выжить, ты должен был приехать сюда, и ты должен был проехать мимо меня по дороге, и ты должен был остановиться. Ты должен был это сделать. Я не знаю, был ли это Бог или что-то еще, но что-то предназначало для нас быть здесь, где мы есть. Вместе.

— Гарри, — прошептал Луи хриплым голосом.

Они оба вздрогнули, когда Нелли издала громкое, напряженное мычание и топнула ногой по земле.

Луи вскочил, выплеснув немного кофе на край одеяла, и бросился к стойлу. Гарри стоял и с легкой гримасой на лице наблюдал за тем, как Томлинсон быстро обмакнул свою руку в жир и засунул внутрь коровы, чтобы пощупать теленка.

— На готове копыта, — сказал он, нахмурившись, засовывая руку дальше. — Я чувствую нос, — добавил он через мгновение. — По крайней мере, он лежит в правильном направлении.

— Ты слышишь, Нелли? — спросил Гарри, подходя, чтобы ободряюще погладить ее по шее. — Твой малыш скоро родится!

Она фыркнула и снова топнула ногой, и Гарри тут же отпрыгнул назад, чтобы она на него не наступила.

Они снова откинулись на спинки стульев и с тревогой наблюдали за тем, как Нелли ходила взад-вперед по стойлу, а ее живот тяжело вздымался, когда она снова и снова пыталась вытолкать теленка.

— Слишком долго, — сказал Луи через некоторое время, покусывая губу. — Теленок не должен так долго находиться в родовых путях.

Нелли пыталась вытолкать теленка уже почти час, а его ноги только-только появились.

— Придется его вытаскивать, — решил Луи. — Под таким давлением он долго не протянет. — Он подошел к своим инструментам и вытащил набор цепей для отела. — Мне понадобится твоя помощь. Можешь подержать ее?

Гарри взялся за веревку вокруг шеи коровы и положил руку ей на спину, в то время как Луи мастерски прикрепил цепи за копыта теленка. Нелли что-то промычала, но только переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты держал ее хвост подальше от меня, — проинструктировал Луи, показывая Гарри, куда положить руки. Он стоял сбоку от нее, обхватив одной рукой ее спину, а другой придерживая за хвост. Он согнул пальцы так, где велел Луи, и изо всех сил попытался расширить матку, скорчив гримасу от липкого ощущения скользкой опухшей плоти. Луи уперся ногами и всем своим весом потянул за цепи, крепко сжав челюсти. Нелли вздрогнула от неожиданного рывка, но Гарри сумел удержать ее. Томлинсон подобрал ритм, на мгновение сильно потянув за цепи, после чего отпустил, чтобы Нелли могла толкнуть теленка снова. Вскоре между пальцами Гарри показалась маленькая головка, а изо рта высунулся маленький розовый язычок. Луи нахмурился и удвоил усилия.

— Давай же, милая, — произнес он сквозь стиснутые зубы, его ботинки заскользили по земле. — Ты почти справилась. Просто помоги нам еще немного.

Нелли издала громкое мычание и сделала еще один сильный рывок, который вытолкнул голову теленка наружу. Гарри ухмыльнулся и поздравительно похлопал ее по спине. Так Луи легко вытащил теленка, и он безжизненно скользнул в мир с потоком жидкости, которая выплеснулась на их ботинки. Луи быстро опустился на колени и прочистил теленку дыхательные пути.

— Давай, — пробормотал он, потирая рукой спину маленького существа, пытаясь заставить кровь прилить к его мышцам. Он с тревогой ждал, казалось, целое мгновение, прежде чем грудь малыша поднялась и легкие наполнились первым вздохом. Луи, задыхаясь, рассмеялся и упал на солому, его собственная грудь тяжело вздымалась. Гарри рассмеялся вместе с ним, рухнув рядом с теленком, которого чистила измученная Нелли.

Они быстро вымыли теленка и мать, перевели их обоих в другое стойло, чтобы утром вычистить грязное.

— Ну? — спросил Гарри, когда Луи проверил пол теленка. — Кто это?

Луи только усмехнулся в ответ.

— Делайла, — объявил он, Гарри тут же наклонился, целуя телочку в лоб и приветствуя ее в этом мире. Как и у матери, у нее был мягкий коричневый окрас, точно такой же, как у ирисок, которые всегда дарила Гарри его бабушка.

Они шли сонные назад в дом, дождь все еще лил, отчего их волосы прилипли к щекам. Сквозь грозовые тучи они увидели слабый утренний свет, ползущий над горизонтом. Гарри даже не подумал о том, чтобы тащить свои одеяла обратно в сарай, просто последовал за Луи в главный дом, где Луи сонно подождал его на пороге, после чего запер дверь. Они оба скинули ботинки, Гарри повесил пальто на крючок у двери.

— Нужно срочно привести себя в порядок, — сказал Луи мягким от усталости голосом. Он подтолкнул Гарри в ванную комнату, где он брился раз в неделю в течение последних трех месяцев. Затем повернул краны над ванной, пока она не начала наполняться водой, и начал снимать с себя грязную одежду. Каждый дюйм его тела был покрыт грязью и навозом, и Гарри сомневался, что сам он был в лучшем состоянии. Он потянулся к пуговицам своей пижамы и добавил грязную одежду к куче Луи.

Томлинсон намочил мочалку и стал тереть ее о кусок мыла, пока она не покрылась пузырями, после провел ею по рукам, быстро придав пене грязновато-коричневый оттенок. Он снова намочил ее и повторил процесс, пока его руки не стали розовыми и чистыми. Томлинсон провел мочалкой по лицу, с закрытыми глазами и расслабленным ртом вытирая пот, который высох, оставив на коже слой пыли и грязи. Он быстро помыл тело и протянул Гарри мочалку и сел на край ванны, наблюдая, как Гарри повторяет его процесс мытья, счищая грязь с кожи. Глаза Луи лениво отслеживали каждое движение, казалось, он уже был полусонным, когда наблюдал, как капли воды стекают по рукам Гарри и по мягкому животу, струясь по его бледным ногам. Когда он закончил, Луи встал, прошел в спальню и откинул одеяла на кровати.

Гарри зевнул, выгнул спину и последовал за ним.

Луи зевнул в ответ, когда они забрались под простыни, их головы были тяжелыми, как свинец, когда они упали на подушки. Дождь барабанил в окна, и Гарри натянул одеяло выше на голые плечи, вздохнув с облегчением, когда его глаза закрылись. Он прислушивался к глубокому ровному дыханию Луи и собственному мирному сердцебиению.

— Я боялся, что она не выживет, — прошептал Томлинсон в темное пространство между ними, когда Гарри почти заснул. — Вот почему я не хотел, чтобы ты помогал мне. Я подумал, что будет еще хуже, если ты увидишь, как она умрет.

Гарри заставил себя снова открыть глаза, смотря на темный силуэт Луи.

— Ты думал, я не справлюсь? — нахмурившись, спросил он.

— Нет, я просто... — Луи замолчал. — Я к этому привык.

— Ты не должен бояться, — ответил Гарри.

Они оба долго молчали, и Гарри подумал, что Луи, должно быть, заснул.

— Я рад, что ты был там, — прошептал он наконец.

— Я тоже.

Гарри почувствовал, как рука Луи ищет его руку пол одеялом, и встретил ее посередине, соединяя их пальцы вместе.

*****

Половицы заскрипели под ногами Гарри, когда он вошел в кухню, протирая сонные глаза.

— На столе для тебя кофе, — сказал Луи, не отрывая взгляда от сковородки с яичницей, которая потрескивала на плите. — Нарежешь хлеба?

Гарри поднял голову и споткнулся, едва успев схватиться за спинку стула.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Томлинсон, оборачиваясь, через плечо смотря на Гарри с поднятыми бровями.

На нем было одно из платьев Гарри, тонкое льняное дневное платье, расшитое бледно-фиолетовыми розами и голубыми фиалками. Он носил его полностью расстегнутым, распахнутым, по подобию халата, поверх сине-белых полосатых трусов.

— Да, — хрипло кивнул Гарри. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, что Луи также носит платье.

Гарри проводил каждую ночь с тех пор, как Делайла родилась, в постели Луи. Им потребовалось всего несколько вылазок в сарай, чтобы перенести немногочисленные пожитки Гарри на ферму и развесить их по вешалкам и ящикам. Что-то в виде его платьев, юбок и блузок, висящих рядом с фланелевыми рубашками Луи и залатанными джинсами, заставило его сердце наполниться теплом. Томлинсон, не колеблясь, добавил несколько вещей Гарри из сундука в свой собственный гардероб, особенно мягкий красный кардиган с большими квадратными карманами, который он любил носить холодным утром. Но именно платья вызвали в животе Гарри какое-то непонятное чувство.

Платья для Луи были другими. Он носил их так непринужденно, просто хватал ближайшее платье и накидывает его на себя. Это заставило Гарри задаться вопросом, будет ли он когда-нибудь чувствовать себя так же, сможет ли он когда-нибудь надеть мягкое цветастое платье через голову без нервного трепета, пробегающего через него, заставляя его глаза покалывать, а горло сжиматься. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь почувствовать прохладное прикосновение атласа к своей коже без искорки страха, пробегающей по его спине. Но с другой стороны, платья не значили для Луи то же самое, что и для Гарри.

И все же он сомневался, что это когда-нибудь будет так просто.

— Ну вот, Дорогой, — произнес Луи, ставя тарелку с яйцом перед Гарри за столом и целуя его в щеку.

— Спасибо, — Гарри поставил свой кофе обратно на стол и переложил Снежинку, которая счастливо мурлыкала у него на коленях. Томлинсон сидел в кресле напротив него, платье свободно свисало с одного плеча, и бледная ткань подчеркивала мягкое карамельное сияние его кожи. Гарри отломил кусочек тоста и краем разорвал пленку на яичнице, так что желто-оранжевое пятно растеклось по всей тарелке.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказал Луи, когда Гарри доел желток с последним кусочком тоста.

— А? — Спросил Гарри, и на его лице появилась улыбка. — Что это?

Луи положил салфетку на стол, встал и с улыбкой засунул руку в карман платья. Он обошел стол и встал позади Гарри, вытаскивая нитку сверкающего жемчуга, защелкивая её на ключицах парня.

— Ты её починил? — спросил Гарри, удивленно улыбаясь.

Луи нашел жемчуг в старой банке в одном из ящиков Гарри, и парень с грустью объяснил, что однажды ночью, когда он носил его, нитка порвалась и жемчуг рассыпался повсюду.

— Да, — ответил Томлинсон, застегивая застежку на шее Гарри и разглаживая воротник красного фланелевого платья. — Нашел веревку в одном из ящиков с инструментами, — большим пальцем он откинул темные кудри, которые теперь были достаточно длинными, чтобы касаться плеч Гарри, и наклонился, прижимаясь губами к основанию шеи.

Гарри положил руку на свою обнаженную грудь, чувствуя гладкие жемчужины на мягких редких волосах, и откинул голову на плечо Луи. Он задался вопросом, будет ли новая веревочка вечной, будет ли он носить его, когда ему исполнится столько же лет, сколько той женщине, которая его оставила? Он гадал, будет ли она изнашиваться и ломаться снова с течением времени, и будет ли Луи все еще тем, кто починит ее для него.  
  


*****

— А это откуда? — спросил Гарри, проводя кончиками пальцев по белому шраму, пересекавшему самую верхнюю часть бицепса Луи.

Они лежали вместе в ванне, наслаждаясь редкой роскошью теплой воды. Гарри мыл Луи волосы, но его быстро отвлекли дорожки пены, которые стекали с его подбородка вниз по шее, оставляя след на плечах и груди. Глаза Томлинсона были закрыты, темные ресницы веером касались его щек, и Гарри хотел досыта насмотреться, не торопясь, изучая каждый дюйм его тела.

— Нормандия, — ответил Луи, моргая наполовину открытыми глазами и поворачивая голову, смотря на то, как Гарри касается его шрама легким прикосновением пальца. — Это был выстрел из пистолета.

Стайлс нахмурился и скользнул глубже в ванну, чтобы запечатлеть легкий поцелуй на огрубевшей кожи.

— У тебя есть еще шрамы?

— Да, вот еще один.

Луи вытащил ногу из воды и провел пальцем по длинному неровному рубцу, тянувшемуся от коленной чашечки до бедра.

— Откуда он у тебя? — спросил Гарри, касаясь подушечкой пальца неровного края, чувствуя, где волосы на ногах перестали расти, а кожа стала морщинистой и блестящей.

— Упал с дерева, — просто ответил Луи, и уголок его рта изогнулся в улыбке. — У нас был выходной, и мы напились до чертиков. Кое-кто из ребят предложил мне взобраться на одно из деревьев сразу за лагерем. Я добрался почти до самого верха, прежде чем упал. Генерал был в бешенстве, а я потом еще несколько недель драил туалет.

— С тобой хорошо обращались? — спросил Гарри. — На войне?

— Были моменты, — ответил Томлинсон, опуская ногу обратно в воду. — Иногда мне становилось легче. Будто я знал, что должен делать. У меня была цель. Помогать другим.

— У тебя были друзья?

— Да, — Луи поднес руку к груди Гарри, где обычно висело его жемчужное ожерелье. — Война — великий объединитель, — презрительно заметил он. — Никто не хочет умирать в окружении незнакомцев.

Он провел указательным пальцем по изгибу груди Гарри и обвел пальцем пупок, глядя отсутствующим взглядом. Гарри прижался губами к его мокрому плечу, и уголки рта Луи приподнялись.

— Иногда было проще, — тихо сказал он.

— Я был не первым мужчиной, которого ты поцеловал, не так ли?

— Нет, — Луи улыбнулся, покачал головой. — Мужчины становятся гораздо менее разборчивыми, когда у них не остается выбора.

— И ты прикасался к ним так же, как ко мне?

— Вроде того, — ответил Луи, пододвигаясь, касаясь пены на бедре Гарри. — Все было по-другому.

— Каким образом?

Томлинсон на мгновение задумался, глядя на скользкий след воды, оставленный его пальцами на бледной коже Гарри, когда он погрузился под воду.

— Для меня это всегда было не так, как для них. Это всегда значило для меня больше. Я был просто рукой в темноте, просто средством для достижения цели. Они собирались вернуться домой, к своим женам и подружкам, а я всегда был старым армейским приятелем, который помогал им в этом. Они бы забыли о случившемся или, по крайней мере, сделали вид, что забыли. Но я не мог.

— Ты любил кого-нибудь из них? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая за мыльной пеной, которая кружилась в воде и собиралась вокруг их тел, цепляясь за темные волосы, которые тянулись ниже живота Луи.

— Иногда мне так казалось, — грустно улыбнулся Томлинсон, — но это было не по-настоящему. На войне нет любви.

— Но ты _мог бы_? Где-то еще?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Гарри прикусил губу и прижался носом к плечу Луи. Его дыхание обдувало крохотную горную цепь шрама, выступавшего на внешней стороне руки.

Стайлс знал, что он не первый мужчина, который целует другого мужчину, что есть мужчины, которые спят с мужчинами так же, как и с женщинами. Он знал, что есть люди, которые обращаются друг к другу за утешением в минуты отчаяния, как безымянные люди обращались к Луи. Он слышал приглушенные рассказы о слухах и скандалах, громкие насмешливые шутки, которые каждый раз звучали, как предупреждающий звонок и гремели в его голове в течение нескольких дней. Он слышал о сексе, о темных свиданиях в переулках и о помощи в темных театрах. Он слышал о поцелуе, который проклял Христа на смерть, но никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, что было у них с Луи.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что мужчины могут любить других мужчин?

— Конечно, — без колебаний ответил Луи.

— Не в братском смысле, — уточнил Гарри, поднимая голову и глядя на Луи сквозь нахмуренные брови. — Так, как мужчины любят женщин. Как это делают мужья и жены.

— Да, — ответил Томлинсон широко улыбаясь. Он поднял большой палец и прижал его к складке над носом Гарри. — Я знаю.

— Но как? — спросил Гарри. — Откуда ты знаешь, что они могут?

Луи улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по щеке Гарри, касаясь мягких губ.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — произнес он так, словно это была самая обычная вещь. Как будто Гарри просто спросил о погоде. — Как муж любит жену, — пояснил он с дразнящей ноткой в голосе.

— Ох, — растерянный хмурый взгляд медленно исчез с лица Гарри и сменился ошеломленной улыбкой. — Серьезно?

— Да, — ответил Луи, касаясь пальцем ямочки на щеке Гарри. — Серьезно.

Гарри застенчиво опустил голову на плечо Луи и спрятал улыбку в коже.

— Мне кажется, я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо сказал он в пространство под ключицей Луи. — Как жена любит мужа.

— Ну, — ответил Луи с довольной улыбкой на лице, — это очень удобно.

Он обвил руками талию Гарри и притянул его ближе, пока они полностью не переплелись, вода крупными волнами плескалась вокруг них.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к влажным волосам Гарри.

Гарри слегка прикусил грудь Луи и наклонил голову, чтобы прижаться губами к нижней части его челюсти.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как щетина царапает его губы. Слова стекали по его языку, как мед. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я бы женился на тебе в мгновение ока, ты же знаешь, — тихо сказал Луи Гарри в ухо, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Если бы я мог.

— Да? — спросил Гарри, его щеки тут же порозовели.

— Да, — кивнул Луи в ответ.

— На что это было бы похоже? Если бы мы поженились.

— Мы бы не дотрагивались друг до друга, — Луи легко рассмеялся, опустив руку ниже в воду и слегка ущипнув Гарри за бедро. — По крайней мере, до свадьбы. Это было бы неприлично.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Моя мать позаботилась бы об этом. Она очень любит приличия.

— Моя бы тебя полюбила, — улыбнулся Луи. — Она бы проплакала всю церемонию. И с нетерпением бы ждала, пока проявят фотографии, чтобы увидеть, как красиво ты выглядел в своем платье.

— Моем платье? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается в его груди.

— Ты ведь моя невеста, не так ли?

Гарри прижался красной щекой к шее Луи.

— Так и есть.

— Ты бы был самой красивой невестой, которую я когда-либо видел, — продолжил Луи, проводя рукой по позвоночнику Гарри, касаясь позвонков. — Словно из сказки. Я бы спросил Бога, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такого человека, как ты, стоящего рядом со мной у алтаря.

— А что было после? Когда я стал бы твоим, а ты — моим?

Луи широко улыбнулся.

— Наша первая брачная ночь? — спросил он. — Когда я отвез бы тебя домой и перенес через порог? Когда уложил бы тебя и не торопясь расстегнул каждую пуговицу на твоем платье?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Луи.

— Я бы показал тебе, как муж любит жену, — тихо ответил Луи, и его дыхание коснулось раковины уха Гарри. — Я бы растянул тебя и показал, что такое любовь.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, в ушах громко застучал пульс.

— _Покажи мне_.

Вместе они выбрались из ванны, задыхаясь от смеха, когда вода хлынула через край, отчего их ноги тут же заскользили по кафельному полу. Луи потащил Гарри обратно в спальню и прижался к губам обжигающим поцелуем, после чего отстранился.

— Одну секунду, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. Он сжал руку Гарри и оставил его возле кровати, почти бегом направляясь на кухню.

Стайлс медленно повернулся, в груди его расцвело головокружительное предвкушение. Его взгляд зацепился за комод, на котором теперь лежали драгоценности, шляпы, перчатки и один золотой тюбик губной помады. Его жемчужное ожерелье лежало свернутым, и, когда он надел его на шею, тяжесть холодных жемчужин на разгоряченной коже послала дрожь по всему телу.

На крючке рядом с комодом висел водопад тюля и пожелтевших кружев. Гарри провел пальцем по нему, касаясь рваного края. Один из котят забрался в их комнату и нечаянно разорвал нижнюю часть вуали, оставив ее висеть потрепанной и порванной.

Гарри вздрогнул, когда в поле его зрения появилась рука, снимая вуаль с крючка.

Луи осторожно повернул парня, положив руку ему на плечо. Черный цилиндр Гарри был надет на его голову, с мокрых волос капала вода, на губах была шальная улыбка. Он поднял вуаль над головой Гарри и накинул ее на него. Гребни легко цеплялись за влажные кудри, и Гарри наблюдал, как Луи аккуратно расправляет тюль, чтобы он ниспадал ему на плечи.

— Ну вот, — сказал он, наконец, удовлетворенно. — Как я тебе и говорил. Самая красивая невеста, которую я когда-либо видел.

— _Потрясающе_ , — хрипло произнес Гарри и с трудом сглотнул комок в горле. Луи звонко рассмеялся. Он положил руки на бедра Гарри и притянул его к себе для долгого поцелуя, который заставил его чувствовать слабость в коленях и дрожь. Цилиндр упал на пол, и Луи оставил его там, довольный произведенным эффектом.

— Если бы ты был моей невестой, я бы целовал тебя часами, везде, пока не узнал бы каждый дюйм твоего тела. До тех пор, пока ты не смог бы больше этого выносить.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — прошептал Гарри.

Луи подтолкнул парня к кровати и уложил поверх одеяла, покрывало распростерлось вокруг него, словно крылья ангела. Гарри буквально утонул на подушках, после чего поднял глаза с нетерпеливой улыбкой, его тело дрожало в ожидании прикосновения Луи. Он с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Томлинсон опустился на колени в изножье кровати и взял в руки левую ногу Гарри. Он наклонился и подтянул ее навстречу себе, нежно касаясь губами розовой кожи. Парень захихикал от этого ощущения и пошевелил пальцами ног. Томлинсон еще раз поцеловал верхнюю часть ступни и, дойдя до лодыжки, нежно поцеловал косточку.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, и цветы расцвели.

Луи дошел до голени и провел губами по твердой линии кости. Он поцеловал изгиб коленной чашечки Гарри, затем скользнул вверх по его бедру, периодически останавливаясь, оставляя маленькие отметины по пути. Гарри ждал в предвкушении, когда же Луи дойдет до его члена, твердого и ноющего, но он миновал его, и перебрался на другое бедро, только быстро и озорно взглянув на Гарри. Он спустился вниз по правой ноге парня, повторяя свой предыдущий путь поцелуев, засосов и укусов. Он снова поцеловал изгиб стопы, и Гарри задумался, так ли это ощущалось, когда Христос омывал кому-то ноги, — быть обслуженным королем.

Луи положил пальцы на пальцы ног Гарри и сжал их, прежде чем снова залезть на кровать и приземлиться на живот парня. Стайлс гадал, получит ли он наконец облегчение, но Луи просто начал прокладывать новую дорожку поцелуев по мягкой коже его бедер и живота, останавливаясь, чтобы слегка прикусить мягкую выпуклость ниже пупка.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он, слова порхали вокруг головы Гарри, как крылья бабочки, когда губы Луи прижались к центру его груди. Он впился зубами в сосок и слегка прикусил его, отчего парень протестующе зашипел. Шипение перешло в стон, когда Луи коснулся бусинки языком. Он проделал то же самое с другим соском, отчего Гарри поднял руку, запуская пальцы в волосы Луи, не уверенный, стоит ли ему его оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе. Томлинсон двинулся дальше, медленно начиная покрывать поцелуями ключицу Гарри, двигаясь к плечу. Он схватил парня за запястье и вытянул его так, чтобы он мог ткнуться носом под руку Гарри, туда, где свежий пот покалывал и затемнял мягкие волосы, и Стайлс вздрогнул от щекотки. Мужчина двинулся по внутренней стороне руки Гарри, где кожа была бледной и мягкой, как шелк, на его недавно затвердевших мышцах, вниз к сгибу локтя. Он проложил дорожку поцелуев по синим линиям вен к запястью Гарри и прижался губами к его ладони, чувствуя мозоли, образовавшиеся за несколько месяцев работы на ферме.

Когда он приоткрыл рот и положил пальцы Гарри на горячий бархат своего языка, парень не был уверен, в аду он или в раю.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец прошептал Гарри, его голос был таким грубым, словно он плакал. — Пожалуйста. Больше.

— Я держу тебя, — пообещал Луи, целуя нежно подушечки пальцев. — Все, что захочешь, Дорогой

— Я хочу всего, — простонал Гарри в ответ. — Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне все.

— Как скажешь, Дорогой.

Луи опустился на колени между ног Гарри и взял банку «Криско»****, которую принес из кухни.

— А как ты этого хочешь? — спросил Луи, наклоняясь, мягко целуя парня в челюсть. — Куда?

— Я хочу быть твоей невестой, — покраснев, ответил Гарри. — Так, как ты сказал раньше.

Луи соединил их губы, и они грубо поцеловались, сталкиваясь зубами.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это? — спросил Луи, откручивая крышку смазки. — Своими пальцами?

— Я пытался пару раз, — признался Гарри, внезапно смутившись, когда Луи еще сильнее раздвинул его колени. — После того дня за сараем. Мне стало любопытно.

Луи посмотрел на него с ухмылкой и кончиками пальцев зачерпнул немного густого белого масла.

— И как тебе?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Гарри, скривив рот, когда вспомнил. — Я не уверен, что сделал все правильно.

— Я могу? — осторожно спросил Луи поглаживая свободной рукой бедро Гарри.

— Конечно, — нежно ответил Гарри, приподнимая бедра навстречу Луи. — Ты можешь делать все, что угодно. Я твой.

— Мой, — повторил Луи, снова наклоняясь и нежно целуя Гарри в губы. — Навсегда.

Поначалу прикосновение пальцев Луи казалось странным и чужеродным, но Луи сумел отвлечь Гарри своим ртом, массируя и расслабляя мышцы.

— Так туго, — пробормотал Луи, прижимаясь к бедренной кости, опытные пальцы постепенно растягивали дырочку. — Так идеально. Знаешь, как мне повезло, что я первый мужчина, который прикоснулся к тебе? Не могу поверить, что ты действительно мой.

— Навсегда, — ответил Гарри слегка напряженным голосом.

— Моя невеста, — улыбнулся Луи.

Пальцы Луи были намного лучше, чем его собственные, и к тому времени, когда Луи объявил, что все готово, Гарри почувствовал отчаяние и боль, его тело жаждало чего-то, что он только что попробовал.

— Скажи мне остановиться, если будет больно — прошептал Луи, внезапно занервничав, когда наклонился над Гарри. — Я никогда раньше такого не делал.

— В смысле?

Луи смущенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Обычно я всегда был снизу, как ты сейчас.

Гарри покраснел, но еще шире раздвинул ноги вокруг колен Луи.

— Я тебе доверяю.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Луи словно молитву, устраиваясь поудобнее между бедер Гарри, используя свою вторую руку, чтобы почувствовать жар теплой розовой щеки Гарри. Он подтянул колено парня повыше, наклонился вперед, и тот судорожно вздохнул, хотя и не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Это было незадолго до того, как дискомфорт и давление сменилось на что-то другое, и Гарри потянул Луи ближе, молча умоляя о большем.

— Так хорошо внутри тебя, — выдохнул Луи прижимаясь открытым ртом к плечу Гарри. От жара его дыхания на коже Гарри образовался конденсат. — Такой совершенный.

Он задел что-то внутри Гарри, от чего искры удовольствия тут же побежали вниз по ногам и вверх по позвоночнику. Стайлс застонал и впился пальцами в Луи, притягивая его еще ближе.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он. — Еще больше.

Луи сильнее качнулся бедрами вперед, целясь теперь уже целеустремленно. При каждом толчке Гарри каждый раз вскрикивал, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

— Люблю тебя так сильно, что с трудом могу это вынести, — пробормотал Луи, выглядя таким же ошеломленным, как и Гарри. — Так хорошо внутри тебя, Дорогой. Моя идеальная девочка.

Гарри ахнул и крепко сжал мышцы вокруг члена Луи.

— Так хорошо? — спросил Луи, его толчки замедлились, когда он с беспокойством посмотрел на парня. — Слишком сильно?

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, отчаянно цепляясь за Луи, чтобы тот не вырвался. — Все хорошо. Мне нравится. Продолжай.

— Правда? — неуверенно спросил Луи, и Гарри кивнул головой, покраснев в ответ. — Тебе нравится, что я называю тебя девочкой, не так ли?

— Твоя девочка, — тихо прошептал Гарри. Схватил Луи за руку, он поднес ее к своим губам, оставляя поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони. — Я хочу быть твоей девочкой.

Луи прерывисто вздохнул и притянул парня ближе к себе, страстно впиваясь в податливые губы

— Так и есть, — пообещал он. — Ты — моя девочка. Моя Дорогая. Моя невеста. Всё.

Он с жаром продолжил толкаться, обернув руку вокруг члена Гарри и двигая ею в такт своим толчкам.

— Всегда издавай такие сладкие звуки, — задыхаясь, произнес он, старательно подавляя очередной свой стон. — Такая сладкая. Моя милая девочка. Сладкая, словно мед.

Гарри откинул голову на спинку кровати и крепко зажмурился, чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются в уголках глаз. Гребни вуали оторвались, и она лежала вокруг него в беспорядке. Он извивался под Луи, неуклюже пытаясь прижаться ближе, одновременно толкаясь в его руку. Это было слишком для него, удовольствие превратилось почти в боль. Его тело было натянуто так же туго, как струна пианино, прежде чем он внезапно сломался.

Гарри издал громкий стон и кончил в кулак Луи.

Луи продолжал трахать Гарри, пока не достиг своего пика. Затем он осторожно вышел и, тихо застонав, кончил на живот Гарри, позволяя их сперме смешаться вместе на его коже. Он рухнул на кровать, положив голову на плечо парню, пока его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, положив руку на все еще сильно бьющееся сердце Гарри.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Гарри в ответ. Затем повернул голову и прижался носом к Луи. Он чувствовал себя так, словно был поглощен другим человеком, словно в мире не было ничего, кроме него. Все, что он чувствовал, только запах Луи, его пота и спермы, табака, сена и мыла. Все, что он мог видеть, — это Луи, его длинные темные ресницы, серебристо-голубые радужки и веснушки, усеявшие его кожу, как крапинки на яйце малиновки.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, и горы сдвинулись.

*****

_Джемма,_

_Прости меня. Я знаю, что сейчас уже слишком поздно для этого. Я знаю, что мама, вероятно, все еще злится на меня, и папа, вероятно, пытается все еще ее успокоить. Передай им, что я очень сожалею. И Одри, если ты ее увидишь. Передай ей, что это не имеет к ней никакого отношения. Я знаю, что все испортил, но я подумал, что должен дать вам знать, что я жив. Ну, мужчина, с которым я живу, подумал, что я должен это сделать._

_Мне жаль, что я ушел так, не попрощавшись. На самом деле, я ничего такого не планировал. Я испугался и убежал. Я не думал об этом. Но я думаю, хорошо, что все-таки я это сделал. Женитьба на Одри только ухудшила бы ситуацию в долгосрочной перспективе. Я был бы несчастен. Я никогда ее не любил, и думаю, ты это знаешь. Думаю, что мама в глубине души тоже это знает._

_Я счастлив здесь. Счастливее, чем когда-либо. Я много узнал о работе на ферме, о животных и о себе. И теперь у меня есть кошки — целых три, представь себе! Как я всегда хотел, когда мы были детьми. А завтра мы строим курятник. Скоро у нас будут маленькие желтые цыплята. Жаль, что ты не сможешь увидеть всего это, я думаю, тебе бы здесь понравилось. Может быть, когда-нибудь ты сможешь навестить меня и посмотреть, чем я занимаюсь._

_Надеюсь, ты поймешь, но я знаю, что мама не поймет._

_Скажи им, что я люблю их, и передай, что мне очень жаль._

_Я не скажу тебе, где я, на случай, если мама попытается меня найти, но если ты не ненавидишь меня и захочешь написать ответ, отправь его в магазин кормов Хорана, и они передадут письмо мне._

_— Гарри_

Гарри не был уверен, как он сюда попал, но иногда ему казалось, что это была судьба. Стоя в ручье, чувствуя, как прохладная вода лениво кружится вокруг его ног, пока прекрасное золотистое тело было повернуто к нему спиной, он чувствовал, что, должно быть, спит. Плечи Луи сияли в полуденном свете, с его кожи капала вода, а мыльная пена стекала по пояснице и уплывала вместе с течением. Гарри онемел, кусок мыла казался бесполезным на его животе, и когда Луи оглянулся, его губы скривились в довольной ухмылке.

— Закрой рот, а не то проглотишь муху, — произнес Луи, подплывая достаточно близко, чтобы взять мыло из ослабевших пальцев Гарри. — Вот, — добавил он, быстро взбивая его в пену и проводя ею по груди Гарри. Стайлс почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки, и его глаза тут же заискрились от восторга. Гарри всегда был чувствителен к его прикосновениям. Луи хмыкнул, проводя мылом ниже по его животу и наклоняя голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать розовое от солнца плечо Гарри.

— Знаешь, я кое-что понял, — сказал Луи позже, возвращаясь через поле к дому. Их сцепленные руки свободно покачивались между ними.

— Это что? — спросил Гарри. Он заправил выпущенную прядь влажных волос за ухо и про себя пожалел, что они забыли принести полотенца. Даже в жаркую погоду в конце лета, со свежеподстриженными волосами, вода все еще капала на воротник его хлопкового сарафана.

— Ты так и не ответил, — криво усмехнулся Луи. — Когда ты только приехал сюда, я просил тебя дать мне знать, когда ты решишь, куда хочешь поехать дальше. Ты мне так ничего не ответил.

— Думаю, что так и есть.

— Ну и что? — спросил Луи, смеясь и размахивая руками. — Куда ты собираешься отправиться дальше?

Гарри подумал о старом сарае, который уже много лет использовался только для хранения вещей. Он подумал о коровнике, где научился доить коров, о телятах, которых вырастил, и об их телятах, которым помог родиться. Он подумал о доме с кухней, где он научился печь пироги на каждый день рождения, о кровати, которую он делил каждую ночь с Луи, и о гардеробе, который постоянно пополнялся блузками и платьями, заказанными по каталогу. Когда они подошли ближе к дому, он увидел трех кошек, которые сидели на подоконнике и ждали их, скребя лапами стекло.

До Луи он ходил в школу, которую ему выбрали родители, носил одежду, которую они для него выбирали, и сделал предложение девушке, которую они также для него выбрали, он бы посмеялся над мыслью, что когда-то сможет стать женой фермера. Но теперь он не мог представить себе другой жизни.

— Я останусь здесь, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Гарри, поднимая их сплетенные руки и прижимаясь губами к тыльной стороне ладони Луи. — Теперь ты застрял здесь со мной.

— И я о другом даже не мог мечтать, — улыбнулся Луи. Он притянул Гарри к себе и обхватил его руками за талию, прижимая к груди. — Ты никуда не денешься от меня, Дорогой.


End file.
